Mississippi Girl in Cajun Territory
by iWillhexYou
Summary: Mystique is in danger, she needs to send her step daughter Maire and her mother Irene away. So she writes her old friend Jean Luc and Marie is forced to leave Mississippi for New Orleans. There she meets Jean Lucs adopted son Remy and her world changes.
1. The Letter

Mystique sat at her desk one glorious summer afternoon, tears in her eyes, and took up a pen and some paper.

_Dearest Jean Luc,_

_As you recall a few years ago when I helped you with that certain task you told me that someday if I ever needed a favor you'd be there for me. Well, it seems that time has come._

Mystique looked up from writing her letter and looked out window where she could hear her sweet Marie's laughter. She was attempting to balance herself with a basketball, a typical comic Marie thing.

Her Marie had grown into such an intelligent beautiful serene girl with a will of her own and a genuine innocence about her. Mystic smiled and let a tear fall, it would be a shame that she was going to miss out on her daughters seventeenth year.

_I have gotten involved with someone very dangerous and things are no longer safe her for my daughter and my mother. I write to you begging to take them into your home and shelter them. I cannot trust anyone else Jean Luc, if I send them away with someone who has anything to do with the Brotherhood they will be found and killed. As you know I am not an emotional women but if my Marie were to die my heart would be crushed and I don't know if I could continue on in this world. All I am asking is that you take them in for about a year or so and keep them as safe as you can. Don't worry about Marie, I have been training her for several years so she can take care of herself, but it would be good for her to learn a few tricks of the trades. Please reply to me as soon as possible Jean Luc, I haven't much time._

_Your friend, Mystique_


	2. Late Night Snack

It had been an incredibly long drive from the airport to the heart of the bayou. Marie was sure she would die of boredom if not form the heat first. Back in Mississippi she had been able to wear thin long sleeve shirts and gloves all day no matter how hot it was. But Louisiana wasn't hot like Mississippi, it was damn muggy.

Marie looked down at her gloved hands remembering her mama had told her that the head of the household Jean Luc knew she was a mutant, but was going to keep it a secret from the rest of the family. Marie sighed, knowing perfectly well they would all stare at her just like everyone did in Mississippi. But it wasn't her fault she had to keep a good portion of her skin covered. When Marie was about ten years old her mutant powers began to develop, it was a harsh thing for a little girl to accept that she could never again make skin to skin contact because she had the potential to kill people, she was still trying to accept it.

At least in Mississippi she was allowed to be home schooled and she was around people who knew not to touch her. She had been somewhat normal, she was allowed to play games, go swimming, and run around just like any other child, only difference was she had to do everything by herself, she was never allowed to be around others. Her only two good friends had lived nearly ten miles away and they e-mailed her more often than actually visiting. She had met them through her a friend of her mama's, they too were mutants, but both had the simple and fun power of being able to fly.

When mama had approached Marie telling her about the current situation with the Brotherhood and how things were too dangerous for her to stay she had not cried. A part of her didn't want to go of course, knowing she'd miss her beloved Mississippi, but then there was a part of her that craved for something new and adventurous. But as they drove down the long driveway getting closer and closer to the gigantic old mansion, Marie found she just wanted to run back to the plane and return to Mississippi.

Irene sensed the girl's tension and put her hand on her knee, patting it twice. That was Irene's way of saying everything was going to be alright. But underneath her reserved demeanor she was just as worried as Marie. Her pretend daughter Mystique had never mentioned she was in trouble, but if she was willing to ship Marie off to this filthy place something was very wrong. It was either the X-men or else Mystique had gotten involved with Apocalypse. She assumed it wasn't the X-men; they had paid very little attention to the Brotherhood over the last few years. But if it is Apocalypse, thought Irene, lord help Mystique, she may never come back.

The car eventually came to a halt and Marie felt herself tense up. This is it, she thought, no going back now, and with that Marie opened the care door and beheld the most fascinating old house she had ever seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early when Jean Luc entered the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee. He was just putting a new filter into the coffee machine when he heard a small creak by the front door.

"You sneaky Remy, but not sneaky enough for dis old Cajun," said Jean Luc turning to see a guilty looking Remy Lebeau with his hand on the door knob.

"Jus goin for a lil morning stroll Jean Luc," said Remy with a big smile illuminating his face.

"Enfer Remy, I know you goin out to meet Belle. Dat lady have you wrapped around her finger, not dat I'm complainin since ya gonna be married an all, but she doesn't need to see you tweny four seven," stated Jean Luc.

"Don worry ol' man, she doesn' see moi all da time," replied Remy smirking.

"So you be here to greet da lil fille and her grandma dis evenin'?"

"Ooooh," said Remy his smirk fading, "Moi kinda got some dings to patch up ya know, may not be back til late."

Jean Luc gave Remy a concerned look, but sighed and indicated for Remy to take a seat at the table, "Den I need to speak wit ya now."

Remy closed the door and took a seat throwing his feet on the table and leaning himself back.

"Now listen to me Remy, I know you got a reputation round here, bein a ladies man, takin whoever ya want an so on. But I want to make sure that you don lay one finger on di lil fille Marie. Her muder is a good frien of moi an if her daughter were to get hurt she never forgive me." Jean Luc gave his step son a scornful look, but Remy just smiled.

"No problem, odds are ten to one dat dis girl gonna be totally ugly if she Mystiques daughter, dis Cajun will want nothin' to do wit her."

"Actually Remy," said Jean Luc taking a seat across from Remy, "Mystique adopted her an been raisin her up as her own since she was a babe. An even if she de most beautiful women you ever seen dere is to be no funny business from you. Mystique loves de girl dearly an if somethin' were to happen to her moi guarantee my head will be on a platter."

Remy sighed, "Don worry bout me Jean Luc, I promise I will not mess wit the lil fille, I got Belle occupying me most da time member'? he said.

"Good, as long as we on the same page your allowed to go out whenever," said Jean Luc smiling for the first time. "Now scat you dam t'hief!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jean Luc sat on the porch he began imagining about what Mystique's daughter would look like, he had seen her once when she was just a babe, and the only thing he could remember was she had a natural white streak in her hair. But as she emerged from the taxi Jean Luc couldn't help but cuss, "Merde, I'm gonna have to lock Remy in the celler."

Standing before him was indeed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was about 5'6, with a curvy lower half, light skin, which was slightly sun burnt, piercing green eyes, and shoulder length dark red hair with a white streak. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a thin dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of leather gloves She had on more makeup than was necessary for someone so beautiful, but it in no way reduced her attractiveness. If she made such an impression on himself he wasn't even sure how bad this was going to hit Remy.

"Bonjour petite!" said Jean Luc striding over and taking his hand in hers. "Welcome to out humble abode. I hope it isn't too unpleasant looking."

"Not at all," said Rogue getting out of the car, her Mississippi accent strong. "Ah think it's gorgeous!"

"Awe now non of dat petite. It ain't bad, but it certainly ain't gorgeous." He turned his attention to helping the blind women out of the car as Marie continued to breathe in the gothic, rustic, house that she could just image being Wuthering Height.

"Marie," said Irene, finally breaking the spell, Jean Luc wished to give us a tour, though I think when I get to my room I'll stay there for a whole week."

"Course," said Jean Luc warmly, "we do not deprive women of der beauty sleep in de bayou. Let's begin then.

Jean Luc had given a very good and informational tour. Explaining the houses history and going into full detail when he saw the spark of interest in Marie's emerald eyes. He also briefly talked about all five residents that lives with him and his step son, but said they were all out and would be home before the dinner celebration tomorrow evening.

They finally reached the bedrooms. Marie and Irene had adjoining rooms but were completely different in styles. Irene's was plain and simple, which suited her perfectly, but when Jean Luc showed Marie to her room she was completely surprised. It was very large and the color theme was dark green. The bed was a queen sized canopy and she noticed that she had a computer and stereo at her expense. Things might not be so bad here, thought Marie.

Just as Jean Luc was about the leave the room he turned to Marie with a huge grin on his. "Dis old Cajun forgot to mentionm dat Mystique warned me in advanced about your midnight malt ball cravin's. So whenever ya feel like ya need them there are at least three boxes sittin on the kitchen counter, and dey all your petite."

Marie thanked him heartily; happy to hear her nighttime ritual would not have to come to an end. As soon ad Jean Luc left the room Marie threw herself atop the bed and stretched herself out as far as she could, unable to reach both ends at the same time. "Oh yeah," she said out loud, "Things may turn out alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Remy returned home, later than Jean Luc would've liked. He had spent his whole day shopping with Belle then taking her back to her place for a little fun, then shortly after that he went to Carol's place for another few hours of fun. He hadn't noticed the time as he left Carol's place at 3:30, but when he did he knew he was going to be killed.

The smooth Cajun slipped his way into the house quietly using his key making not a sound, hoping Jean Luc was still asleep, but when he saw the kitchen light on and heard the radio he knew that his step father had waited up for him.

"Face him now," Remy whispered to himself slowly walking over to the kitchen door, ready to face his punishment when he froze in his footsteps and beheld the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie had fallen asleep early, eager to get into Jean Luc's training sessions as soon as possible. But like almost every other night of her life, her nightmares engulfed her sending her on a roller coaster of fear and agony. She was never able to remember what she saw but she was certain she didn't want to know what it was that was always chasing her.

The clock blinked 3:45 in her face and she laid there for several moments, knowing she would never get back to sleep unless she had her malt balls. So walking out of her room in nothing but the long black t-shirt that came down to her knees she made her way to the kitchen.

Marie was happy to see the malt balls sitting there waiting for her, something about the taste just always seemed to calm her down. She took a seat on the kitchen counter and crossed her legs plopping one malt ball into her mouth. When she saw the little radio sitting next to her she couldn't resist, she turned it on, lowering the sound level so that it wouldn't wake the others, and flipped it to her favorite station.

"_Can you read my mind…" Alright folks that was the Killers with their smash hit "Read My Mind." Up next is the nwt one from Plain White Tee's…"_

Marie nearly choked and she clapped her hands together and smiled with joy. It was her favorite song in the whole world and she couldn't help but sing along.

"_Hey there Delilah What's it like in New York City?"_

"_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do."_

Marie had to stop to plop another malt ball into her mouth but she caught back in at the chorus.

"_Oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me…"_

Marie was about to break into an air guitar when she looked up and saw two red eyes glaring at her from the darkness. She felt herself drop the malt balls and positioned herself into an attack position. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"No need to get so worried cherie, moi live here too ya know," came a deep voice form the shadows.

"Then why ya hidin' an starrin at meh?" Marie asked her voice less harsh, but still not moving from her attack position.

"Couldn't help it cheire," said the voice as the stranger emerged from the shadows. Marie's jaw dropped as she beheld to most handsome young man she's ever laid her eyes on. "You jus look too cute in ya nightgown eatin malt balls and singin like dat."


	3. Cable?

Yeah! (claps hands) I'm getting amazing reviews! When I started writing this I honestly was just tired and writing down some thoughts, which by the way thank you all for not hammering me on the TERRIBLE spelling errors in the first chapter! I promise I'll fix them soon and I won't write and watch TV at the same time again. But anyway, who hoo, I like this story and am sitting down eagerly at my computer happy to continue.

Chapter 2

Marie finally shook herself and moved out of her attack position. "Don't they teach y'all any manner around here!" snapped Marie crouching down to the floor as she began to pick up the spilled malt balls. It was a relief she had dropped them, she needed something to do till she could get her bearings.

The stranger was a young man who was just dead sexy. He was around maybe 6'1, with long light brown hair, sun soaked skin, and a set of delicious looking muscles. Not the kind that wrestlers have where it's was just gross, but the kind of a boy who likes to work out every now and them. But what left Marie dumbfounded was his eyes, those amazing demon like eyes, with the bright red set against the black, they were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You sayin dis Cajun rude for walkin round his own house," he asked coming around the table crouching himself to help pick up the malt balls.

"Ah take it ya Remy," said Marie not able to look up at him. "Jean Luc warned me bout ya."

"Did he now?" asked Remy. "Hope it wasn anythin' to terrible, non?"

"All he said was that ya wouldn' be home till the crack of dawn, but ah guess he was wrong."

"See cherie," said Remy taking the opportunity to study her up close, god she was beautiful. "Remy ain't all dat bad." Look up at me, he thought, just one look! His mind was practically screaming it while his eyes devoured her every curve.

"Guess not," she said, keeping her eyes on the floor. "But Jean Luc mus be pretty understanin if he let you come home this late, meh mama would skin me alive."

"Well this Cajun has a way of charmin people," said Remy with a smirk. "Especially into bein his friend, so let's start over," he stated holding out his hand, "I'm Remy Lebeau."

Rogue looked at his hand and physically cringed; Remy saw it, afraid had he scared her.

"Don take this the wrong way Remy Lebeau, but its safer if ya don touch me," she said finally looking into his eyes, those sparkling rubies that were as red as blood.

"Sorry cherie," said Remy putting his hand down, "Remy shuld've known his eyes would scare ya…"

"No!" Marie cried instantly, her green eyes revealing that she was worried she had hurt his feelings. "Ah like your eyes, but it's jus that ah can't touch ya."

"What?" asked Remy smiling, so that he could show those green emeralds that he was just fine. "Ya got like a disease or something?" regretting what he said immediately.

"You could call it that," said Marie picking up the last malt ball walking over to the trash, both hands full, regretting that a good box of malt balls had to go to waste as she threw them in.

Remy followed and dropped the malt balls that he had collected. He hated himself for saying what he did; the hurt in her voice was just too much for him to bear. "Sorry, I guess you right, dis Cajun don have no manners."

A smile threatened the corners of her lips, but she did a good job of repressing it as she took a seat at the tab'e. "Don't worry bout it, the Mississippi boys ain't any bedda then yourself."

"So I take it," said Remy taking the seat opposite hers, prompting himself into the same position he had earlier with Jean Luc, "dat non of des Mississippi boys could capture dis cherie's attention?"

"Nope," she said, fiddling with her fingers, "well dere was one guy, but ah clobbered his sorry ass when he tried to get fresh wit meh." Marie smiled, she should've felt awful that she had put Cody into a coma for three days, but the damn boy had tried to grab her ass.

"A hot headed southern fille, nice," said Remy smirking, "dis Cajun's favorite kind."

"Yeah, well, if de Cajun don stop talkin' like dat his ass get clobbered too," snapped Rogue looking up at him, green eyes blazing.

Remy had to swallow the urge to kiss her before smirking. "Jus tryin' to pay you a compliment cherie. So tell me what you doin sitting around in all hours of de night eatin malt balls?"

"A classic Marie, mama calls it," she replied, "when ah can't sleep ah get a malt ball cravin."

Remy chuckled, "A Marie classic? Whad you don some pretty stupid dings before?"

Marie laughed not knowing where to start, she took a piece of hair and put it behind her ear then looked up at him, her warm smile caressing her face. "Where to begin! Ah do so many stupid things, but ah think we started using the term "Marie classic" after the time ah tried seein if those Easter peeps really explode in the microwave."

Remy smiled, "Dis happen when you were like ten or something?"

Marie couldn't hold back her laughter, "Actually it was this year."

Remy laughed along with her, he wondered if she knew how attractive she was when she smiled, while Marie asked herself the same question about him. It was then she realized this was probably the longest, mildest, conversation she had ever had with anyone other than Irene or Mystique in her entire life, and with a complete stranger for that matter. She knew she should end it now, say it was time to go to bed, but something about those red eyes was entrancing and she was enjoying herself.

"So where were you all evenin'? Is this like a party town or what?" she asked.

"It is as long as dis Cajun around," said Remy smirking. "Tonight was rather a slow night, I had to go shoppin wit my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" exclaimed Marie rather surprised. "Ya must look younger den ya are!"

"Non," said Remy, "Belle an moi been engaged since we pups. But we ain't gettin' married till we graduate."

"Smart move," said Marie thinking back on her own friend Georgiana who dropped out her junior year to get married. Marie was going to miss the wedding and it made her rather sad, she had enjoyed the thought at being the best maid.

"Guess so," said Remy, his smirk fading. "But I can guess whad ya thinkin', we too young to get married."

"Oh no," said Marie. "Well kinda, but then again ah have a friend who dropped out of school and plans to get married. At first ah was totally against it, but when ah saw the look in her eyes and how happy she was whenever she was around her fiancé I realized that it jus suit some people better than other."

"Not you though?"

"Nope," said Marie, "but who knows maybe if ah wasn't a mutant…" Marie froze. Her little secret that she had promised to her mama that she'd never tell had slipped out, and to a total stranger no less. "Ah mean my skin mutation," she was thinking, fishing for a quick explanation, she couldn't look at him, "ya see I can't go into the sun for very long or else…"

"Not gonna work cherie, ya sun burnt on ya nose."

"Well I mean it's an indoor allergy type this…"

"You're a mutant ain't you?" Remy asked. Marie couldn't avoid it any longer; she looked up to his face and saw he was smiling. "Finally someone in de bayou who's interestin'."

"Don't talk bout it like it some kind of joke," snapped Rogue.

"Oh ah ain't cherie," said Remy pulling a card out of his pocket. "In fact it was bout time I need to tell someone who could understand what it's like." Marie looked at the card and it was glowing a radiant yellow and light pink.

"Oh gaw'd," Marie gasped, "ya a…"

"Yep," replied Remy throwing the card high in the air as it exploded into tiny little pieces all over the floor.

"Who knows?" asked Marie unable to help herself.

"Jean Luc, de family, an Belle, dat about it chere," he answered.

"An ya gone your whole life not knowing another mutant?"

"Yeh heh."

"Oh Remy," said Maire looking into his red eyes, "I'm sorry. That must be awful."

"Well ye know petit we get a lot of cable stations out here," said Remy.

"What..?" Marie began before she noticed Jean Luc was standing behind her in the doorway. "Well ah hope you guys have that Chiller station, ah love old horror films."

"You'll have to ask Remy that," said Jean Luc, "I don watch TV to much. So you having a nice conversation?" he asked eying Remy.

"Oh yeah, we just talkin' bout TV and music, and Remy was jus letting me know what there is to do around here," said Marie smiling lightly. Jean Luc's let out a sigh and smiled as well.

"Alright then, but it is late, an you two should be tryin to get some shut eye."

"Jus going to bed now," said Remy stretching out his arms.

Marie stood up and said good night politely to Jean Luc but just as she got to the door she turned around and said, "Night Remy, see ya later," and disappeared into the dark.

Jean Luc took her seat and gave Remy a foreboding look, "TV and music huh?"

"Dats right," replied Remy. "What ya think I was hittin' on her?"

"Well she is beautiful Remy," Jean Luc stated.

"Please," said Remy nonchalantly getting up from his seat. "Red heads ain't exactly my type. Dey a lil too feisty for dis Cajun, he like to have all de control."

Jean Luc nodded, satisfied. "Alright den, get to bed. You're doing an extra two laps for bein home so late."

"Fine," agreed Remy happy about the light punishment. "Night Jean luc, an don worry, Remy not at all interested in de fille," he said as he turned into the darkness with a voice in his head crying, yes you are.


	4. Run Remy Run

Reviews have been amazing! Thank you! Anyway let's keep this going, this story is going great. Enjoy their cute friendship now! I fear that Remy and Rogue will have a few nasty things come between them soon. Read, enjoy, review!

Chapter 3

Marie's alarm clock rang softly and for many minutes she just ignored it, not wanting to get up. Jean Luc had said that he understood if she needed a few nights to get use to the place and couldn't come to training. She as seriously considering it, but then knew that if she didn't go she would be thought of as weak by the other students. She decided to get up.

Marie threw on a pair of dark blue sweat pants, a long sleeved white t-shirt, and her cotton gloves. She didn't even bother with makeup but decided to put her hair in a ponytail. Marie had a unique yet beautiful face shape and she wasn't afraid to hide it, but she decided to let her white streak hang freely on her face.

As she began to descend the wide staircase she was hit with the smell of blueberry pancakes and her stomach growled, back in Mississippi no one ever cooked breakfast, it usually came down to either cereal or pop tarts. Mystique was a good mother but some motherly skills she didn't possess, cooking being one of them, and Marie had never felt the urge to learn how to cook.

When she entered the kitchen she found Irene sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and saw Jean Luc standing over the stove.

"Bonjour petite," said Jean Luc over his shoulder. "Take a seat an breakfast will be don any minute. Warnin' you to eat now, we got a long trainin session ahead. But I fear that dis old Cajun not as good a cook as Mercy, she be here cookin supper tonight, you both gonna love her."

Marie sat down and Irene took her hand smiling, "I'm sure we will. As for now, home made cooking sounds divine. If you ask poor Marie here we only know how to microwave something or go out and eat."

"Oh non!" said Jean Luc bringing two plates of pancakes to the table. "Dat ain't no way to live. Round here we make every meal by hand."

Marie smiled letting go of Irene's hand so she could take Irene's plate and set it before her. She cut the pancakes into tiny pieces then handed a fork to Irene, "Thank you Marie," she said digging into her first home cooked meal in years, it tasted delicious.

Marie turned to her own plate and unleashed her hunger; she loved the fact that she was young and had an amazing metabolism.

She was beginning on seconds when a very tired Remy Lebeau took a seat at the end of the table and buried his face in his arms.

Jean Luc chuckled, "Remy dis de reason I never punish you, ya punish yoself." He set a cup of coffee and a plate in front of Remy giving him a pat on the back.

Remy grunted raising himself and took a big gulp of the coffee. He looked over the mug and watched Marie. She kept her eyes low, eating as if it were the end of the world. Remy enjoyed watching a girl eat, Belle never ate, and even when they went out she'd usually just get a glass of water and a salad. Then all his one night stands talked about having breakfast, but Remy was usually long gone by then.

Marie refused to look up, if she did she's have to stare, and Jean Luc had made it very clear that he wouldn't approve of anything more than civil words. Marie was sure that she could do that, but hearing Remy's painful grunt made her want to get the poor guy some Advil and tuck him into bed.

After eating more than her far share she turned attention to her grandmother who was doing fine on her own. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Very much Marie darling, but I fear that flying quite does me in, I think that I will go back up to my room and sleep," replied Irene, obviously very tired. Irene was always a strong woman, but she was beginning to feel her age and it worried Marie.

"Would you like me to take you?" Marie asked taking the old woman's hand.

"No, no darling, besides I hear a car coming, I believer they are your training partners." Irene stood and made her way to the door as if she wasn't blind at all, "And Marie," she said, "be careful today, remember to watch where you run."

Jean Luc and Remy both turned to the old woman, not knowing what she meant. But Marie smiled and took a sip of coffee, Irene always informed her in advance when she knew Marie was going to trip, her mutant power being that she could see into the future, and though Marie couldn't avoid it she could soften the fall.

Just then a car pulled up in the front yard, "Well let's get dis going den," said Jean Luc pointing towards the door.

Remy and Marie both got up and made their way outside, Marie stayed on the porch while Remy went to the car and opened the door. A very tall, very skinny, very tanned, blonde, with big auburn eyes, black shorts, a white tank top, and to much red lipstick, wrapped her arms around Remy's neck.

"I missed you darlin'," she said. Her voice was deeper than most women's and had a roughness to it, but to Marie's overall impression she seemed like every man's dream girl.

The front door to the cheap Chevy opened and out came another boy, Remy's age or older, who looked dirty and rough. "Belle! I don give a damn what you two do alone but for cryin out loud don do it in front of me."

"Oh shut up Julien," said Belle, "we engaged we can do whatever we want."

"You would do it even if you weren't engaged Belle," came another voice as the other car door slammed shut. It was a much younger blonde, "Ya always been de "I do whatever" I want type."

All four engaged in conversation while Marie took a seat on one of the deck chairs. She looked out over the bayou just as she had the river back home. The morning dew had made everything seem to sparkle and the sun made the trees illuminate an orange color. It wasn't the same as looking out over the Mississippi River but it was still enticing to look at. Marie's friend that was getting married had warned her that Louisiana was an awful place and that she wouldn't like it. Marie wasn't about to agree with her but she wasn't going to deny it. She missed home badly and there was no one or anything that could relate.

Jean Luc finally walked out of the front door, winking at Marie, he hollered at the group and told them to pip down. When they were all silent he continued, "I'd like to introduce you to my good friends daughter Marie, she gonna be trainin wit you guys for a while." The two young men that had just arrived stared her up and down, not too impressed with what they saw, while Belle had a wicked smile on her lips as she took Remy's arms and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Looks like a damn Texan," stated Belle.

"Hate to disappoint ya but ah'm from Mississippi," snarled Marie.

"Even worse," Belle said and the two boys laughed. Remy loosened his grip on her and just gave her a harsh scowl.

"Belle, ya bedder keep your mouth shut or ya goin to be joinin your fiancé in a few extra laps!" warned Jean Luc. Belle bit her tongue but did not abandon her wicked smile. "Alright now I want three laps, five for you Remy, around the trail," he turned to Marie and pointed ahead of him to the beginning of a trail. "It nothin' scary or complicated, it just go a in circle about half a mile long. So now havin dat said I want three laps, now!"

The group below began to jog there way to the clearing, but Marie, who took a moment for a deep breath, began to sprint at her usual speed, which was really, really fast. She had the group passed up in seconds and heard their moans of discomfort as they picked up their own speed trying to catch up. She had studied them carefully checking out the competition, the Julien character was too big and bulky to out run her, the unknown boy had legs that were far to weak, while Belle just looked to deprived of food to have any energy. Her only competition was Remy, she had a feeling he was fast.

He was indeed fast and eager for a challenge. After years of training with the hardy boys and Belle he was anxious to show off just how more superior he really was. He studied Marie who was slightly ahead of him and figured she'd get tired around lap two if she kept this speed.

"You goin to tire yourself out cherie," Remy said, loud enough for her to hear, knowing the others were all too far back to even know they were having a conversation.

"Trust me Cajun," she said, just noticing his closeness, "This even ain't as bad as Mystique's trail."

Remy smiled and took a deep breath running harder till he was right beside her. Her breathing pattern was perfect, she was running on her toes, and she didn't seem a bit tired. Lebeau, thought Remy, it going to be hard getting this girl off track, but he smirked, remembering he could get any woman to do anything for him. "What were dey like?"

"Painful," she said looking straight ahead. "She had logs about every quarter mile that had automatics attached to them," she stopped to breath. "An there was always one hidden hole somewhere, but de worst part was she had us run while carrying weights."

"Fuck off," said Remy breathing hard. "She didn make you do dat!"

"Ah can assure you Cajun she did," taking a quick look at him before returning her gaze to the path in front of her. They were just coming out of the forest and heading right back in as lap one was complete. "An the best part was a beat Lance an Piotr on several occasions."

"Who dey?" asked Remy, finally feeling the impact of the run in his legs.

"Jus some guys dat stayed wit us for awhile."

"Any cuter den dis Cajun?" asked Remy, managing smirk even while running.

"Actually ah think you all fall into the category of ah wouldn't touch him wit a ten foot pole," said Marie.

"Ouch," exclaimed Remy. "Dat harsh cherie, you wound dis Cajun. But common you have to admit he does have a nice ass."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Who do ya think ya are, the modern Casanova?"

"Who, cherie?" asked Remy as they were about to come out of the woods again planning to get ahead of her there, but walking as usual Belle, Julien, and Pete were all standing in the way. Remy was forced to move to the left side of the trail behind Marie as they began to holler things like, "Go Remy!" and "Beat de hoe!" Remy ignored what they said and concentrated on catching up to Marie again. Soon he was there beside her again and Belle and the dumb squad were far behind them.

"You didn answer the question cherie!" stated Remy.

Marie let out on deep breath, "Well Cajun if you must know ah never really looked at it. Now if ya could, which you won't, get in front of meh then ah could check it out."

"Dat a challenge cherie?"

"Yes," Rogue said flatly, "but like ah said that's not going to happen!" She took her last ounces of strength and increased her speed, knowing the third and final lap was just about over. But Remy still had some left in him also for her caught up with her, but not quite getting ahead of her, before she took the lead and saw the end of the trail coming into sight, she new she was going to beat him, she knew it, that is till a branch, that had fallen seconds earlier to the ground and got caught under her feet. With a loud THUNK Marie tripped and crashed into the ground her hand only inches away from the end of the trail. She tried to get up but it was to late Remy leaped and made it out of the trail, he had won. But what angered Marie most was his audacity to laugh at her.

He continued to do so for several minutes half laughing and half catching his breath, till Marie looked up at him, a smirk caressing her face, "Go ahead and laugh Cajun, but ah got a few more inches till I'm done, ya got another two laps!"

Remy's quit laughing and his smile faded. She could hear him cuss quietly as he picked up his pace again, not going nearly as fast ad before, and continuing his run. But just before he disappeared into the trees he turned and said, "Remember deh deal Marie, you gotta check out moi ass now!"

Marie blushed but he couldn't tell because he had already disappeared into the trees, "Stupid Cajun," Marie snarled.


	5. Strip Poker or Speed

Chapter 4

Marie stood by a bench where Belle, Pete, and Julien sat as they all waited for Remy to complete his laps. She was very uncomfortable, not just because Julien kept on trying to hit on her, but because Belle would not stop glaring at her.

Belle didn't like Marie at all; she was the type to get jealous easily, knowing her man would fuck anything that walked. But then she knew that after he screwed them once or twice he always came running back to her, like a whipped little puppy. If it were any other girl on the planet Belle would've just scowled and not looked at her twice, but this Mississippi girl, this Marie sent a fiery pain of jealousy through her bones.

Marie did not like Belle as well, the girl didn't seem to have an ounce of sweetness in her. Marie knew that she could be a bitch at times but in the end she was a genuinely good person, Belle just seemed like a coldhearted swamp witch. But then again, thought Marie, despite the feeling of hatred that was coursing through her veins, I really don't know this girl, maybe when no one is around she's a sweeter person.

When Remy finally came out of the woods the three Cajun's began to cheer. "My big strong hero!" said Belle wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a kiss on his cheek. Remy didn't even notice, he just looked to Marie who was just standing there, alone, still looking glorious even though she was sweating and there was dirt all over her shirt. How he wished he could go to her, wrap his arms around her waist, and tell her she wasn't alone anymore.

"Remy!" snapped Belle, jerking Remy out of his reverie. "We hear dat you outran lil Marie over der. I knew you could do it love, wit me cheering you on an all!"

"Actually," said Remy pulling away from Belle. "Marie was the real winner, if she hadn't tripped over dat branch she would'a bet me by a long shot."

Marie smiled and looked to the ground another blush threatening her cheeks. She might've been mad for him laughing at her but one compliment from him made a girls stomach flutter.

"Should've known," said Julien, eyeing Marie. "Such a sweet thing like you to modest for ya own good."

The blush on Marie's cheeks faded and she felt a bulge of anger rise in her throat. She kept on telling herself to just let the comment pass, the poor fool too stupid to know any better, but he just had to continue.

"Der no need to lie to cover for Remy's dumb ass, he don have de manners to let a girl win. Now moi de type dat will…"

"Suck on your own dick!" snapped Marie looking up into his face, which first drained of color, then became a bright red.

Pete began laughing hysterically along with Remy while Belle scowled, turning as red as her brother.

"Why you lil bitch…" started Julien as he took one step towering over Rogue, but was interrupted by the sound of Jean Luc's voice.

"Over here mon amies. We gonna get a lil dirty today!"

Julien backed up and the group walked farther up the swamp till they found Jean Luc who was setting up some cones.

"Now listen, today we gonna practice some combat action. I know you all dink dat hey I'm quiet an sneaky, I never get caught. But whad you gonna do some night when ya fin yourself wit one very angry security guard? Sure, ya can use your gun, kill someone an have a nasty mess to clean up, or ya can fight back. T'day I'm jus gonna see whad you already know. Remy ya gonna go against Julien," both sent each other a hateful stare, "Pete you going gunst de winner of dem two, an the to fille's goin against each other." A purely wicked smile crept across Belle's face, while Mare just kind of stood there.

"Let start wid de fille's. Now here de rules, I don want any blood, ya hear, an I don want any dat nasty fille fighten, nails, hair pullin, dat kind of ding. Ya also need to stay in de cones, you get out yo immediately lose. Ladies position yeself!" Marie stood with her feet somewhat apart and her arms close to her chest, fists clenched. Belle on the other hand stood up straight with her arms out, fists not tight at all. "Begin," shouted Jean Luc as he pulled away.

Belle's blazing auburn eyes met with Marie's emerald for a brief moment, both thinking that this was going to be easy. Belle was the first to make a move, she dodged at Marie with full speed, her arm uplifted ready to strike her a good one on her nose. But Marie was use to dealing with Quicksilver and she felt like Belle was giving her all the time in the world to move, and move she did.

Belle hit dead air, somewhat confused before she realized the Mississippi slut had given her the slip. Belle got angry when she looked up and saw Marie standing in a perfectly normal position with an "oh my god I'm board" look on her face. Belle spun around and brought her arm along with her, but Marie ducked again.

As Marie bent to avoid Belle's fist in her face she saw her moment of opportunity and crouched down taking her left leg and thrusting it hard against Belle's knees. She fell to the ground and Marie got herself back up quickly. She briefly saw Remy, his red eyes watching, a smirk on his face. It only encouraged Marie and she let Belle get back to her feet.

Once Belle had gained balance she yet again ran toward Rogue fists clenched, to angry to consider her opponents next move. She got close to Marie's face, so close Belle thought she had her, when suddenly Marie bent over and Belle's stomach was on her back and Marie flung Belle face up onto her back.

Marie heard someone clapping and looked up to see Jean Luc smiling at her, "I knew your mama would've trained you well but moi didn expect dis petite!" Marie smiled back but then looked down to a very angry Belle. She offered her hand, but Belle shrugged it away saying she was just fine and needed to go to the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot Pete ran over to Marie and began to laugh hysterically again, "My guardian angel, my Princess of Battle, my eternal savior, I am at your service! I've never ever seen anyone take down Belle!" He got on his knees and clasped his hands together, "Please a task, any task, anything to make you happy!" Marie couldn't help but smile at him before Julien interrupted.

"Pete, you moron, get off the damn ground."

Pete got up but took Marie by the arm and led her off to the sidelines. As she was passing Remy gave her a wink before taking his position against Julien and she felt herself blush yet again. "Begin!" cried Jean Luc.

Remy and Julien circled each other twice before Remy threw the first punch; it missed Julien by an inch, but Marie saw what he was doing and laughed, as Julien jumped back Remy took a good kick into the boy's stomach.

"Remy's got this bagged," said Pete.

"I guess he does," replied Marie watching Julien take another usless swing.

"Jus pray dat Remy don ruin my lovely face in a few minutes," said Pete.

Marie looked to Pete, he was defiantly cute, but nothing striking, still Marie laughed, "Don worry ah doubt Remy will do any major damage…" Whack! Julien was on the ground in less than thirty seconds.

"Here I go," said a worried Pete who took one more glance at Rogue. "By the way nice Calvin Kline pants."

Marie's jaw was still somewhat open as he pranced over to Remy and Julien stood right next to Marie. A gay Cajun, thought Marie, who'd a thought.

"Out already Julien," came a voice from behind. To Marie's disappointment it was Belle, with a fresh coat of obnoxious red lipstick. "I knew my big sexy hunk of Cajun spices would tear you a new one."

"We couldn't play dirty Belle," said Julien, "if ya gave me a hand gun dat Cajun be dead by now. Beside you big sexy hunk of Cajun whatever had his bike at that Carols place at 2:30 last night."

Until then Marie hadn't paid attention to either of them instead watching a poor little Pete squirm around avoiding Remy's forceful punches, but she just couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"Oh Julien, he jus doin what he always does," said Belle. "He fucked her de second time which means he gonna go after someone new."

"How you stand him cheatin on ya so much Belle."

"It's our love, it dat strong, besides I know he always come back to me in de end. Dos one night stands can't give him de type of thrill dat I can," while she said this she gave Marie a mocking stare.

Marie returned her attention back to the fight, poor Pete, one whack in the head and he was on the ground. Remy helped him up with a smile on his face as he took the younger boys shoulder and congratulated him on his good effort.

"Alright den," said Jean Luc, "it's already 10:45, we all have a big party dis evenin' so I'm gonna call it today an I'm callin off tomorrows practice, so why don ya all scat!"

The group of five walked to the house, Pete had his arms in Marie's again and he asked about what she would be wearing tonight, while Belle had climbed on Remy's back, and Julien was walking alone in the back. When they reached the car they all parted, Marie went inside and Remy gave Belle a quick kiss goodbye before the three Assassins drove down the driveway.

Remy was eager to talk to Marie, he wised he could tell her how hot she looked when she was in her little attack position and how watching his fiancé get her ass kicked was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

He found Marie lying on the couch, a cold bottle of water pressed up against her head. Remy took a seat in the incliner that was right across from her and placed his feet on the coffee table.

"So cherie, where did a beau such as you learn to fight like dat?" She was silent, her eyes still closed. "Take it you tired den cherie, would you like a back rub?"

"No thank you," she snapped, "don't talk to meh anymore please."

Remy was taken aback, what had he done wrong, "Pardon me cherie?"

"You heard meh," she said sitting up and giving him her own death glare, only unlike Belle's hers intensified her beauty. "I said don talk to meh, this whole lil flirtin thing stops here. Ah heard Belle talkin' about all your other girls, ah might not like her, but when a woman's in love like she is ah don't dare mess around with her property."

"Her property," said Remy, standing his hand going uselessly in the air. "That's all I've ever been is her property!" there was real pain in his voice. "Ever since I was twelve an dey say hey Remy you an Belle get along alright, let's hitch the both of you when you graduate. Merde! It never ever stops! I'm not at all in love wit Belle, not at all, she drives moi insane! How can you love someone whose as cold an demandin' as she is? But my feelin's never seem to matter do they!" He began to walk out of the room but Marie got up and took his shoulder,

"Oh gaw'd Remy ah'm sorry!" said Marie. "But ah thought you wanted to get married, you seemed so dedicated to her dat when ah heard ya were sneakin around it was for a lil extra somethin' somethin', ah had no idea ya didn' love her."

Remy fully turned, standing only inches from Marie her hand still on his shoulder and her emerald eyes sparkling, how could any man in the world stay mad at her. He smiled lightly and took her hand in his, "Dat o.k. cherie. I guess dis Cajun really is jus swamp scum."

"Not quite that bad," said Marie, "I'd rank you at swamp rat."

"Dat any better?"

"Well yeah, cause ya have to consider that scum lives on the bottom of a lake growin like some disease for years and years off the pond bacteria, whereas a rat is a breathin animal that…and oh my gaw'd why the hell am ah still talkin," laughed Marie. "Ah'm such a dork."

"Actually," said Remy stepping forward so they were only a hairs length apart, "I dink it's kinda cute when you do dat cherie."

Marie swallowed hard, just now aware of the distance between them. She took a step back and let her hand fall from his. "Don't matter, the swamp rats opinion never counts," said Marie playfully, "especially when it comes to what we're watching on TV."

"We watchin' TV?" asked Remy.

"Yep, ah think there's a NCIS marathon today!"

"NCI-what?"

"It's a crime show, you'll love it!" said Marie taking his hand and leading him to the coach in the next room where the TV was. Remy sat down willingly a giant smirk on his face as Marie took a seat a considerable distance from himself and started flipping through the channels.

As it turned out today was not the marathon so Marie just switched it to VH1 where they were playing Rihanna's Umbrealla, not her favorite song, but tolerable. "Well this sucks, what are we going to do now?"

Remy looked around the room and found a deck of cards one of the chairs. He pulled out the cards and began to shuffle them, "We always got cards, we could play de best game on de planet," said Remy.

"What's that?" asked Marie.

"Strip poker."

"Ick!" shouted Marie throwing one good punch into his arm. "Ah don know how to play poker, ah only know how to play Califronia Speed."

Remy smiled, "Well I don know what dat is, but I think you'll find Remy to be a very good student."

Marie smiled at him as she took a seat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. "Hand me the cards," she demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Jean Luc walked into his parlor, the sound of laughter coming from the rec room. He found Remy and Marie playing cards, she was smiling and laughing while his son was frowning. Playing cards was something Jean Luc usually saw Remy smile at, unless he was losing, which was next to never.

"What ya playin?" asked Jean Luc looking down at the odd arrangement of the cards.

"Somethin that ain't meant to be played wit cards," grunted Remy looking backwards and forwards at the cards before him.

"Two aces," cried Marie lying two cards over where the Ace's had been. Then a second later she cried, "Two hearts! I'm out!"

Remy threw his own deck, which was pretty large, against the table, "Dat ain't a real card game petite! Look at dis Jean Luc, you split the desk in two right, den you lay out four at a time, an den you go throwin cards over de matches, it's ridicules!"

"It ain't ridiculas!" cried Marie, "You jus too slow!"

"I ain't slow…" began Remy when a knock come from the front door.


	6. Something's There

Sorry if this chapter seems like all talk, but the next chapter will be great I promise! Till then read enjoy review! Love the reviews so far! You're all awesome! Also, I hope everyone's o.k. with the fact that I'm trying to create a younger, less harsh, Rogue, she's still got her wits and knows how to shoot a guy down, and don't worry she'll leave Remy out to dry many times, but I just wanted to try a different perspective.

Chapter 5

Jean Luc wasn't even at the door when his biological son Henri came marching through, followed by his wife Mercy, their son Theoren, Tante Mattie, and the boarder Christopher. They were all in an uproar about something throwing playful insults at each other.

"Welcome home," said Jean Luc wrapping Henri in a big hug, "how was Niagara Falls?"

"Exasperating," grunted Henri. "Mercy here wouldn't let Theoren look over de railin."

"Don start wit me Henri," said Mecy, "I been a thief for years an dat railin didin look safe!"

"It was plenty safe Mercy," began Henri before he saw Remy and Marie emerge from the living room. "Look e' here it non oder den de Prince himself! How ya been Remy?" he asked engulfing Remy in a big bear hug.

"Same as always Henri, jus we got a new fille livin wit us."

Henri looked over to Marie, "Mercy, come here an look at dis young fille, why I don think I've ever such beau in my entire life, except you of course," chuckled Henri as Mercy walked up and took his arm.

"Lordy, for once ye right Henri, she a beau!"

Marie began to blush insisting they were to kind. After all she was still sweaty and covered in dirt. She looked down at Mercy's skirt and saw a little boy, no older than ten, wrapped in her skirt.

"Hello there," said Marie bending down and extending her hand, "I'm Marie, what's your name?"

The little boy turned a bright red and covered his head with his mothers skirt, "Oh don mind him petite, he always nervous around pretty girls, unlike someone else in the family," said Mercy looking up at Remy. "Common sweetie, introduce yo self to the nice lady."

She gave the little boy a nudge and he reluctantly left his mother's skirt, his eyes cast down, but he took Marie's hand. "My name is Theoren, nice to meet you," he said quietly his voice shaking. Then he let go of her hand and ran right back to his mother's skirt. He had to be the cutest child Marie had ever seen, even though the poor thing looked skinner than a pole.

Marie got herself back up and introduced herself to the others. Henri seemed like a good natured man with a great sense of humor, while Mercy was a strikingly beautiful woman, with some meat on her bones, and a gentle manner, there was also Tante Mattie who was an older woman with great manners. Then finally there was Christopher, who was obviously a northerner and didn't seem like a very sociable man, but he still seemed like a good soul.

Once everyone had made their introductions they split. Henri, Mercy, and Theoren all heading upstairs, while Christopher went outside, and Tante Mattie went to Remy and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I missed you mah boy, you really been stayin out of trouble?"

"Course Tante, dis Cajun always a good boy," said Remy.

Tante gave his a good whack on his shoulder, "Don you know to never lie to Tante?" she said with a smile. Then she took one more look at Marie and became very serious, "Now come wit me dear I wish to speak to you in private. It was nice to meet you Marie, I'll have many questions to ask you later tonight. Until then, au revoir."

She gently led Remy out of the room down the hall to another one of the back rooms and Marie was left alone. "Guess ah go see how Irene is," she said heading up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Tante Mattie had shut the door she indicated for Remy to take a seat in one of the chairs. He did of course but didn't relax himself in his usual position, but rather sat up straight like a good boy, Tante Matti couldn't stand bad manners.

She took the seat next to him and took one good long look at him. Her step nephew was growing up so fast and Tante almost couldn't bear it. Soon he would no longer need her and he'd be on his own in the world. But that wasn't what she needed to speak to him about, she needed to talk to him about the young girl she had just met, who, for being such a striking beauty and gentle girl, had managed to make her see the worst vision she had ever experienced.

"Remy, you'd never lie to Tante would you? Now I need de truth from ya, don worry I wan tell Jean Luc, or anyone, but I need to know about your feelin's bout dat young fille Marie."

Remy was silent for a moment, not knowing for sure how he felt about her. "I don know Tante, jus met her. But to be honest if she wasn livin under out roof an we had met anywhere else I would've asked for her number."

Tante took in a deep breath, so he didn't know yet, but what would he do when he did? The fates were against her poor Remy, she had always known that, but this was probably the worst thing they had ever done, and the worst part was that it was such a blessing. She hated to tell him what she had to say, but the vision was so clear and violent that she almost burst into tears. She had seen the young girl Marie, soaking wet from the rain, her Remy lying on the ground blood gusting from a terrible wound. She shook off the thought; it was too much for her to bear. She loved Remy with all her heart and knew she just needed to tell him.

"Well that's good to hear that you know your boundary lines dis time Remy, but I know you. Someone put a do not enter sign an you jus can't help yourself an it scare me dis time Remy. Dat girl different, she not like any de others."

"No she's not," agreed Remy his eyes starring at the floor.

"She your soul mate Remy," said Tante as her nephews head suddenly jerked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie found Irene sitting up in bed enjoying the sun on her skin. Irene knew she was coming and she also knew about the guests and what the one Tante Mattie was doing. Irene had known the exact same thing in advance long before they came to Louisiana, only unlike Tante, Irene saw two visions, but what made Irene so sad was that in both she would lose Marie.

Marie went over to the bed and curled up next to Irene her head on Irene's shoulder, just like when she was a little girl. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes dearest, I just haven't traveled in so long and I forgot what it can do to the body," Irene said with a smile on her face. Then it faded, "Marie, what are your thoughts on Remy?"

Marie was so unprepared for the question that she pulled away from Irene, "What?"

"Tell me truthfully sweetheart, Irene needs to know."

"Well," began Marie, "he's a nice boy, very cute, but ah think he's got a lot of inner demons to deal with."

"Exactly," said Irene. "What if I told you Marie that you were the one who could be the one to help him stand up to those demons, but that it would cost both of you your lives."

Marie was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Irene, pain in her voice, "what if you two are each others salvation!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tante don be ridicules dere ain't no such ding."

"Oh Remy, I assure you there is," said Tante, "you jus so lost dat you can't see your way down de path. Now if dat is a good or bad ding I ain't sure Remy. It all depends whether you want a few minutes of pure happiness or a lifetime of hell."

Remy stood sending his hands through his hair. He knew he had felt something for Marie he hadn't for any other girl, but certainly it wasn't, it couldn't be love. Remy used that word with so many women that he didn't even remember the meaning anymore, it was all too much. "Listen Tante, you can't be serious, Marie an I are jus friends. She is de most beautiful ding I've ever seen but dat don mean I'm in love! I dink many women beautiful but after a few days I get tired of dem."

"But you don dink you'd get tired of Marie?" asked Tante raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I would Tante, der jus people dat don have it in dem to love, an I dink I am one of them. De only love I do have is for mah family, and dey told me a long time ago dat I ain't allowed to love anyone but Belle, and even though I don love her I will pretend for de sake of de family."

"Oh Remy!" cried Tante standing. "It don have to be like dat! Der is always more den one path in life an it's your choice which one to take. You can marry Belle an live a life in a loveless marriage, run away wit Marie and suffer hardship, or you can run away on ye own an never come back." Tante felt fresh tears glaze her eyes, but she kept them to herself.

"Ah can't Tante, Jean Luc needs me to ensure dat dis bloodshead between Thief's and Assassins ends. Ah'm de Prince of Thieves Tante, it my fate to put my own feelin's aside an save de family can't ya see dat?" asked Remy desperately.

"Yes, an even though I would miss you wit all my heart I'd rather see you go free an live your own life rather den stay here miserable!" Tante stated finally getting the truth out. For a long time she wanted him to leave, knowing good and well he didn't love Belle and that she would crush his soul if they got married. When she heard about Jean Luc taking in a young girl she had hoped she could convince them to run away together, but now it was her job to make sure Remy got away, without Marie at his side. "Remy if you wan to stay den stay, I'm jus sayin don stay cause dey want you to, live your own life, an if you know what's best for ya den you will leave dis Marie behind."

"Why so she can die along wit de rest of you when de Assassins come?" asked Remy.

"No so you don die," said Tante watching Remy's face carefully.

"Well Tante," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I don believe in love or any of de soul mate stuff, I jus wanna be friends wit Marie, she like a lil sister, so don worry your pretty lil head off, I promise I won't do anything drastic." He gave Tante another kiss on the cheek and left the room. Tante let her tears spill, oh lord, she thought, am gonna lose him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Irene, don be ridicules! Ah don need no savin!"

"Yes you do Marie," said Irene.

"From what?"

"Your mama and I, you already too caught up in this Brotherhood stuff. I begged Mystique to send you to boarding school before she began training you. I wanted you to have a chance to live a somewhat normal life and most of all I didn't want you joining the Brotherhood."

"But Irene," said Rogue, her eyes glazing with tears. "It's part of you and mama! Ya both live amazing lives sheltering mutants and givin them a chance to live."

"Do you really think that's what we do?" snapped Irene, "Oh god Mystique has you brainwashed more than I thought. Darling," she said her voice calm as she took Marie's hand, "what we do is terrible. We're practically terrorists Marie, that's not a life for you! Now that your mama is gone now is your chance, your chance to go and do something with yourself. God Marie, Mystique has you thinking you can't do anything because of your powers, but that's not true, you can do whatever you want to with life! You can go seeking a cure, you can run for president, you become a professional sky diver for all I care, I'm just so sick and tired of seeing you always living in Mystiques shadow. When I first saw an image of that young man I knew he'd be the one to get you out of this mess, but now the fates have changed. He's cursed Marie, but so are you, hell maybe we all are, but I'd rather see you take a chance on love than not take a chance at all."

"Love?" Marie asked quite shocked. "Ah'm not in love wit that Cajun, he engaged to de skankiest girl in Louisiana and sleeps around from what ah've heard. Irene if ah'm gonna fall in love it will be wit someone who will adore me an treat me like a normal human."

"And he hasn't done that already?" asked Irene.

"No!" cried Marie loudly, till she thought about it for a moment, then whispered unsurely, "no."

"That's fine then my dear. The boy is trouble anyway and if you don't love him we will save ourselves a lot of grief. But I still think you should befriend him, you're the only one who can rescue him, if he's worth rescuing."

"I can assure you he's not," insisted Marie. But her head was reeling with so many different thoughts and emotions trying to battle each other. "If you'll excuse me Irene, I'm going to get in the shower; the dinner party is in a few hours."

"Of course," said Irene kissing the girl on the forehead, "knock them dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy just needed one look one look to prove to Tante she was wrong, that he felt nothing for Marie. One look could prove it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie closed the door to Irene's room then began walking swiftly down the hall. Just one look, she thought, that will prove Irene wrong. She just had to be wrong, it was too much, far too much, and love doesn't even exist, she thought. Marie made it to the stairs and looked down, there he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy practically ran out of the living room into the front parlor and looked up the stairs, there she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jean Luc had finished cutting some wood for the fire place he thought he might talk to Remy and ask him a few things about Belle. She had been glaring at poor Marie all morning and it worried Jean Luc. Belle might not be a good fighter, but with a knife or gun in her hand she had it in her to kill. She had done it many times before, after all she was an Assassin, only unlike others in her family, Belle enjoyed it to the core, just like Marie had enjoyed the game of cards.

When Jean Luc opened the door he bumped right into Remy, "Blazes boy, what you doing just standing there."

"Nothing Jean Luc," cried Remy as if he had been startled by Jean Luc's presence.

"Well come on den, I need to speak with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds, but to Marie it seemed like an eternity. So many thought rushed through her head, something was defiantly there in that electric stare, it awakened new sensations in her, but her head continued to spin in circles. Was it love, lust, hate, friendship? What? Love, lust, hate, friendship? Love, lust, hate, friendship? Love, lust, hate, friendship? The words continued to go through her head at the speed of light, which one was it? She didn't know! How could she? But one thing was certain there was something there and she was getting closer and closer to the answer before the door opened and Marie bolted out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god, thought Remy, as he stared up into those emerald eyes, something was there. It sent him on a rush of confusion and frustration. A part of him wanted something to be there but the other wanted to look up at her and just see a sweet little girl. What was the feeling stirring in him? His first thought was lust. He just wanted her like many other women beforehand. But something was stronger, a feeling in is heart, as if it was being squeezed. Was it just the thought of having someone almost like a sister around? And he only loved her like he did his own family. He was about to speak when suddenly she bolted out of sight and he was whacked on the back with the door.


	7. Dinner

Sorry if the poker terminology is wrong, I've never really played, but I think everything sounds o.k. Love the reviews! Keep them coming! Read enjoy review!

Chapter 7

Remy was standing on the back deck with Bella and Julien as the large dining room began to fill with both Thieves and Assassins. It was a lovely night, not too warm and not to cold, with a perfect view of the full moon and stars. They sparkled just like Marie's eyes, thought Remy. He hadn't seen her after their awkward stare and even though he was still nowhere near an answer his Tante's warnings kept on going through his head. He looked down at Belle who was wearing a low cut yellow dress that reached the floor and complimented her thin shape. Many men would be happy to have her, but she was in Remy's arms, loving him and only him, and he tried to take comfort in the thought, but deep down Remy knew who he'd rather have his arms around all night.

Marie sat on the staircase, not wanting to go downstairs. She had a terrible headache and she was nervous. Crowds had always made her uneasy, even if she kept a considerable distance from them, and what also made her uneasy was how beautiful Belle had looked in her cold reserved way. She looked down at her own dress, it was a dark red strapless cocktail dress with a black ribbon slightly above the waist and she had a pair of long black gloves to match. Her hair was hanging loosely and she hadn't brushed out the wavy curls giving it volume. Then she had done her eyes in a smoky black that her mother had once said brought out her eyes and she had on a clear shiny gloss that tasted like strawberries on. Marie knew Irene and Jean Luc were waiting but she just couldn't get herself to move until Mercy found her.

"Petite, what are you doing sitting in de dark?" she asked, a tray of shrimp in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"Just nervous ah guess," said Marie timidly.

"Well darling you can't jus sit der all night, common, gotta face em sooner or later."

Marie reluctantly followed Mercy to the dining room, where luckily not too many people paid her any attention; they were all too caught up in their conversation or drinks. Marie saw Irene and Tante Mattie in the corner talking. Marie had a hunch they would get along and so they were. She began to make her way over when she saw Pete who waved to her.

She made her way to the deck door where he was standing looking very dashing in his Ralph Lauren suit. "Bonjour Mademoiselle," he said taking Marie's gloved hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles, "you look absolutely beau."

"Ya too sweet Pete," Marie replied pinching him on the shoulder, "ya don't look bad yourself. Now tell me, who do you have your eye on?"

"Well," said Pete, "other den Remy, who's totally no interested, dere's a guy over der named Allen," he pointed to a tall brunette who was dorky but at the same time kind of cute. "I think he was flirtin wit me last week but I ain't sure, an around here ya gotta be very careful."

"I suppose so," said Marie looking out at the bayou. Pete saw her stare and took her arm leading her to the other end of the deck, really not wanting to get Belle or Julien's attention. He liked this Marie girl; she was sweet and understanding with a great sense of fashion.

"So do you miss home?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot actually," she replied her eyes wandering over the swamp water which managed to shine even though it was disgustingly dirty. Not quite the Mississippi River but it would have to do. "At this time of night it cooled down so ya were forced to wear a sweater. But it was always fun to go down by the river and watch the moon sparkle across the water. This one time when ah was like twelve ah wanted to see if ah could cross the river on a cardboard boat ah had made. Ah waited till it was really late an everyone was asleep an ah took the boat to the river, hopped in, an set sail. But halfway across one of the walls gave in an next thing ah knew ah was in the freezing water. When ah swam back to shore meh mama an granmere were on the dock jus laughing at meh."

Pete chuckled, enjoying her accent and the story. "We all did stupid dings when we wer young didn' we."

Marie smiled at him, "Ah guess so, even though ah think everyone has grown up except meh, ah still doing stupid things."

"Why you not doing anything tonight den?"

"Cause a gal gotta be on her best behavior in front of guests," teased Marie.

"Alright then," said Pete, "say there was no one around what would you be doing?"

"Well," replied Marie as she took a moment to look and think. "See dat weeping willow over there? Ah would take a hold of one of those branches like a rope an see if ah could swing across the pond."

"Never make it," came a voice from behind them. Busted, Pete thought, as Belle, Remy, and Julien came walking over. "De pond to big," continued Julien.

"Always fun to try," snapped Marie turning back toward the swamp.

"Very immature don you dink Remy," Belle asked, her arm wrapped in Remy's.

"Actually, it does sound like fun," Remy smirked and Marie turned to glance at him. His red eyes were sparkling with mischief and Marie knew that just like her he wouldn't think twice about doing it. Both seemed to have to the problem of not thinking before they leapt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marie walked through the door Remy lost his breath. The red dress she was wearing fit her curves perfectly and her hair hanging loose made her look young and sweet. He wanted to go over to her and lift her in his arms, but he was stuck with Belle clinging to him, fate was cruel indeed.

The closer she came the more Remy felt the urge to touch her, she was just so beautiful, and when he saw her go straight to Pete he felt a little jealous, though he knew the young Cajun was gay. He wished she had come to him first but then considered Belle. Remy was holding a bad hand, he almost had a royal flush, but he needed to get rid of the damn queen of spades, Belle, before he had all hearts. He watched and waited as Marie and Pete stood there just talking and finally needed to make a move.

After Remy had disagreed with her Belle pulled away from him walking over to Julien, at least she was off him.

"I agree Remy, it does sound like fun," said Pete.

"We gonna have to try it sometime," said Remy returning Pete's smile.

Inside they were calling for dinner to be served and Julien took Belle's hand as they walked away. Pete was close behind them and Marie turned to leave but Remy took her by the elbow so she was facing him, god she was beautiful,

"You havin fun cherie?" he asked.

"Not really, ah hate crowds."

"So does Remy. Why don you say later tonight we sneak off an dis Cajun give you a tour of de bayou?"

Marie grunted, "In the dark? With gators an quicksand? Ah don think so swamp rat." She tried to pull out of Remy's grasp but he held on tight, not enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her still.

"Don you know I wouldn let anything happen to you cherie," he said his smirk fading, his voice completely serious.

Marie swallowed deeply feeling her mouth go dry, her adventurous side screaming yes while her common sense screamed no. She never got to answer him because there came another holler from inside and Marie had to split up from Remy to take a seat next to Irene.

Dinner, which had been completely made by Mercy, was delicious. Marie found herself trying a little bit of everything, the spicy Cajun shrimp being her favorite. Then when dessert came out Marie nearly died, it was a chocolate cheesecake drenched in chocolate syrup and raspberries. She was glad when dinner was over and everyone sat around just drinking coffee. There was a good twenty five to thirty people but they all seemed to fit at the same large table. It was mostly older people and there were maybe six teenagers tops. Marie watched as Pete and Allen engaged in a lively conversation, then she turned toward Julien who was sitting by his father, the man looked just like Julien only older, they were both disgusting. Finally she took one quick glance at Belle and Remy, Belle seemed to be caught up in speaking about something, while Remy was starring at Marie. They locked eyes for several minutes till Belle yanked Remy's arm and the moment was broken.

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, everyone was good mannered an enjoyed the meal. All the guests left pretty early some completely hammered. She hated to say it but even Jean Luc was a little tipsy. Once all the guests had gone and the dishes were done everyone went back to their rooms and fell asleep quickly, everyone except Marie. She sat at her computer in her evil Hello Kitty pants and a white t-shirt; she had removed her makeup and left her hair hanging around her shoulders.

It was nearing midnight and yet she still wasn't tired. That's when she heard a gentle rapping at her window.

"Remy Lebeau!" she snapped as she opened up her window and found the Cajun sitting on a tree branch. She pulled back and let him jump into her room.

"You never answered my question cherie. But since I'm here why don you put on some shoes an dis Cajun take you to his favorite spot," he said, smirking his ass off as always.

"Dammit swamp rat," snapped Marie, realizing she wanted to go. "Fine!" she huffed. "Don you ever come to meh window again, got it!" she demanded as she grabbed a pair of sneakers and slipped them on.

Remy was standing by the window and gave her a little bow, "Anyding for you beau. Jus be quiet now, I dink Jean Luc asleep but you can never be to careful now can you?"

"No, you can't," said Marie taking in a deep breath before climbing out the window.


	8. Your It!

OH MY GOD! BIG SCARE WITH THIS PAGE! I had it all done then my computer crashed and I was so afraid I lost it! Still revering from my heart attack!

Well to continue….

YEAH! Reviews are great! Luv ya all! Anyway, let's get this going, very romantic chapter! ROMYNESS! Read, review, enjoy!

Chapter 8

Marie didn't like the fact that she couldn't see where she was going, even on a night when the moon was full the swamp still managed to remain pitch black. Remy was slightly ahead of her, she wished she could wrap her arms around him, because deep down she was terrified of the gators. But Remy seemed to know where he was going fully aware that poor Marie was frightened. It was a blessing when something slashed against the water and Marie wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself against him.

"What the hell was that Remy?" she cried.

"Don worry cherie," replied Remy, loving the feelings of her warm body pressed up against his. "Wasn' loud enough to be a gator, sides Remy here would know how to deal wit one."

Marie's grip loosened but there was no way in hell she was letting go, "Ya head too thick for ya own good Cajun." She felt his smirk, damn him, she thought, and I'm wiping that annoying yet sexy thing off his face.

They came to a rather large fallen log and Marie had to let go of Remy. But he turned and took her around the waist and lifted her so she was sitting on top of the log, she had momentarily forgotten that she was pretty short compared to most girls. She wondered if Remy hated that about a girl, but she pushed the thought aside as she lifted one leg over the other side and jumped down onto a rather surprising patch of clean grass. She felt Remy land beside her but she couldn't hold back her shock. In the dead middle of the bayou was a quarter mile stretch of clean grass and no trees. The moon was illuminating everything with its radiance and the stars seemed to sparkle about as much as the wet grass, it was beautiful.

"Oh Remy!" gasped Marie, "It's gorgeous."

Remy smiled at her, "Yes it is cherie, no one else know bout it, Remy found it when he was about ten, it was moi place to come when the world jus seem to come crashing around me. An I dink dat we both needed a break," said Remy with a smirk, "if ya know what I mean."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Ya jus like to flirt constantly Mr. Lebeau, don ya?" she asked brazenly.

"Can not help but play de cards you dealt wit in life cherie," said Remy as they walked toward the center of the clearing. He laid out his jacket and took a seat, motioning for Marie to join him. She eyed him for a second but sat as far away from him as she could, but he was a determined little Cajun and laid back so that his head was at her side and she couldn't ignore him.

"Ya never seem to wanna flirt wit Remy; de boys back home never give ya a holler or take such a beau out for dinner?" he asked sincerely, knowing perfectly well he was one of the few, or the only, guy to spend time alone with her.

"Nope," replied Marie looking up to the sky, her eyes beaming, "ah never seemed to mind. They were all pretty lame anyway."

"Unlike dis Cajun?" asked Remy with a sly smirk.

"Dammit Remy!" cried Marie as she threw a good slap on top of his chest. He just chuckled then he turned his attention to the sky. It was always beautiful in the bayou but with Marie only inches from him, the world so far away, no Belle, no guilds, no damn warnings, everything seemed like it was right.

"Remy?" Marie asked laying down herself. "Can ah ask you a serious question?"

"Course cherie," he replied hoping she wouldn't ask anything about the guilds. He had rather that his work remain a private matter, especially from someone as pure as Marie.

"Do ya remember anything bout ya parents?"

Remy shot up, no one had ever asked him that, "Not really cherie, moi was dropped on Jean Luc's door step when I was only a few weeks old."

"Oh," she said with a sigh, "jus curious."

"Why do you?" asked Remy.

"Kinda, my father at least. Ah knew him till ah was five, but meh real mom left when ah was six months old."

"Do you remember anything about her?"

"Not really, after she left my father threw out everything of hers, ah don even have a picture. But sometimes when ah'm jus sittin around daydreamin ah can see someone with fiery red hair starrin down at meh sayin she comeback for meh someday. Sounds stupid ah know but ah kinda have to believe I remember her somewhat."

Remy paused a moment taking in everything she said. "Well, now dat Remy dink about it there's always somethin', a song dat I hear but don know the words to. It's a lullaby, an it's a sweet voice singin it. But like ya said it's somethin' I want to believe it's my mother."

"Do ya think that if you had the chance to see them again ya would," she asked, finally looking at him.

"No," he said plainly. "Dey left moi to die. Jean Luc is my real family now. But sometimes moi do wonder what dey looked like. What bout you cherie, do you wanna meet your mama again."

"A part of meh does but then a part of meh doesn't. She left me, alone, and with that stupid drunkin father of mine. So ah think no, I wouldn't."

Both sat quietly for a few moments just starring into each others eyes. Lord, they were so much a like it was almost scary, but not the kind of scary you feel when you know something bad is going to happen. It was the kind where you found something new and amazing but you were afraid of breaking it. They both knew they had a found a friend in each other, the only question that was on both their minds was, is there more?

A white strand of hair fell across Marie's face but before she could remove it Remy, who was still leaning over her, took it in his own hand and caressed it. It was smooth and soft, just like Marie, and as he let it fall to the side he whispered, "Ma reine de coeurs." (my queen of hearts)

"What?" asked Marie, who didn't speak a word of French.

"Ah said," Remy continued to whisper as he leaned yet closer and let his hand tocuh her shoulder, "your it."

For a moment Marie was somewhat confused till he sprung up and began to run away. "Agh! Damn Cajun! Don ya know to never challenge a Mississippi girl during tag!" she cried and got herself off the ground as she ran after him.

Remy was fast but so was she, they must've ran in circles twice before Marie finally had him cornered. Both were laughing hysterically, happy to be young again, but Marie knew she had a task to complete, after all no one out did her at tag.

"Come here Cajun," she crooned as she took a dive for him, but he managed to move away. "Ya jus askin for the hard way ain't ya?"

"Remy always did like it hard cherie," he chuckled as he took off again.

Marie turned and went after him running as fast as she could and suddenly she was an arms length away. She outstretched her arm and tapped him hard on the shoulder. Remy came to a complete halt while Marie bolted the opposite direction, he was only seconds behind her. It had been forever since Remy had this much even; Belle would never be caught dead playing a game that didn't take place in the bedroom.

Remy was right behind her, almost there, when she crouched down to a halt and Remy kept on going, it took him a few seconds to realize what she had done and by then she was running away from him. "Now listen cherie," he hollered trying to catch his breath, "Remy never have to work dis hard for a fille in his whole life, why should he start now?"

She turned, a wide smile on her face, "Quit if ya want to, it jus mean dat ah win!"

Remy grunted playfully then took off after her once more. She didn't turn in time and ended up being cornered between a giant oak tree and one revengeful Cajun. Oh shit, thought Marie, think, think, think!!! Too late! The Cajun had closed the gap between them and had grabbed her from behind by her hips. She was about to pull away when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and to her delight she was spinning. Their laughter could be heard halfway cross the bayou they were having so much fun. Marie tried to struggle as he continued to go faster and faster making them both quite dizzy. Finally Remy just collapsed brining Marie down with him so she was straddling his stomach.

"That was so unfair!" she protested, throwing a few light hits to his chest.

"You never said anything about rules cherie," Remy laughed, keeping a tight hold on her hips so she couldn't move. She obviously hadn't realized what position she was in and he didn't want her to, not yet.

"Well ah didn' know you were do deprived of fun that you didn' know the rules to tag!"

"Oh cherie," he said rolling he onto her back so that he was lying on top of her, "De Prince of T'heives can make hi sown rules."

This position she noticed and her smile faded as she realized how dangerously close both their exposed arms were, "Listen Remy…" she began before a strong pair of lips locked hers for a kiss. Oh god! Marie's mind began to cry. He wants to kill himself! Lord no Remy! Get away quick! Get away! Why is he still touching me? Marie thought when she suddenly realized their lips were still touching but nothing was happening.

Marie panicked and pushed Remy off of her and stood her hands shaking and her mind reeling with more questions now then she had earlier, here headache came back with full force.

"Oh gaw'd," panted Marie, who was inches away from hyperventilating. "Meh powers! Remy, what did ya do to meh powers?!" she cried.

"I don know Marie," said Remy as he stood beside her. He still couldn't believe he had kissed her, he had wanted to, but knew he shouldn't have. Damnmit Lebeau, now look what you've done, he said to himself, mentally whacking himself in the head. "Sit down Marie and let's talk about it." That's when she began to cry.

"Oh Marie," said Remy walking over and wrapping his hands around her tightly. She didn't protest, she just laid her head on his chest and cried.

"Gaw'd Remy! Ah could've hurt ya! What dah hell were ya thinking!" she demanded.

"Jus dat we were alone on dis beautiful night and you were lookin' so beau. Don he angry cherie, moi won do it again," he said, though he knew that was a lie. The kiss had been short and slightly childish to his usual passionate tongue caressing ones, but it had been her first and though it had been Remy's millionth it still felt magical.

She continued to cry in his arms for several minutes, before she pulled somewhat away from him to wipe her tears away, but Remy took over, both hands caressing her cheeks softly as he made sure all her tears had been wiped away. She didn't notice but she leaned in closer to him.

"We better get back," said Marie who was trembling all over at this point. She hadn't touched anyone since she was ten and the fact that he had been so gentle made it worse. Irene's warnings were ringing in her mind but there was another voice coming from somewhere else crying, "Give him a chance Marie, just one chance!" She realized it came from her heart.

"In a moment beau," said Remy leaning toward her, "just after this," he whispered as his lips touched hers lightly again. She couldn't help herself, she leaned into him and parted her mouth slightly and Remy took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, but just before his tongue could leave his mouth she pulled away again.

"No it's getting late, we should go," she said as she turned back toward the mansion. Remy sighed but followed, his common sense knowing that she was right. But he figured it was worth it because as they passed through the dark trees and water he felt Marie lean in against him again.

They made it to the house quietly and climbed the tree back to Marie's room. It was just as they had left it and no one was sitting around waiting to scold them. It had gone smoothly, which gave Remy some comfort.

As Marie hopped back into her room she turned toward the Cajun that was still sitting on a tree branch. "Want to use meh door this time?"

"Non cherie," he said with a small smile, "moi go through the window, safer dat way. Goodnight cherie, sweet dreams," he said as he turned to go, but felt something pull at his shirt collar, and Marie's lips met his once again for another sweet and innocent kiss that was driving Remy insane with desire for more. But Marie being the temptress that Remy knew she was be pulled away before he could make a move.

"Sweet dreams swamp rat," she whispered before shutting the window and closing her blinds. Gotta leave him with something to dream about, Marie thought to herself smiling. Yes, she could touch, and yes some pretty nasty thoughts were going through her head. But she didn't want to be some notch on Remy's belt, Marie was in charge and she wanted this to go slow and enjoy every moment of it. She realized that she didn't need the answer now, they were young, and they had their whole lives ahead to find out if it was love, so she thought.

As Marie cuddled herself in the blankets she could still smell his scent on her. It was a mixture of tobacco, spices, and aftershave, a combination that sounded terrible, but became the greatest smell in the world to Marie. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she drifted off into dreams about Remy; she was completely unaware that fate was laughing cruelly, its plan beginning to unravel.


	9. Promiscuous Girl

I'm back! Miss me? Anyway camping was fun, I got to go swimming with some pretty cut guys, and I even met one who was so interested in my story that we have come up with a twist that will leave your heads spinning, but it's not coming for a long while! Anyway, thanks for being so patient! Your all so so so awesome! Enjoy this chapter it was such a blast to write!!!

Chapter 9

Marie awoke with a start in the late afternoon. She had heard someone holler in pain and she heard it again as she jumped out of bed looking out her window. It was Henri, Remy, Jean Luc, and Christopher all playing a game of basketball over by one of the sheds, and from what it looked like Remy and Henri were losing. She looked over a little and saw Mercy, Irene, and Mattie sitting around a table drinking lemonade. No one saw her except Irene, who felt her presence, and looked towards the window motioning for Marie to come down.

It was already 10:30 in the afternoon and all Marie wanted to do was to crawl back in bed, but knowing Irene would give her a long speech about how sleeping in is bad for you, she went to the bathroom and began to wash her face. Her hair was a complete disaster and even putting it up in a ponytail couldn't hide how frizzy it was. Cussing she went to the closet and put on a green pair of sweat pants and a thick long sleeved black shirt. It will have to do, she thought before she ran right out her door to the front yard.

As she strode across the lawn Mercy and Mattie looked up at her and smiled, both thinking that it was amazing Marie could look beautiful even after just waking up.

"Would you like some lemonade petite?" asked Mercy.

"Sure," replied Marie taking a seat by Irene and once again observing the basketball players. They were all clothed in basketball shorts and sleeveless gym shirts, everyone except Remy who had on no shirt at all. Marie swallowed hard. She had felt how strong his muscles were last night but she had no idea how magnificent they looked. She swallowed hard again and forced herself to look away as Mercy brought her a glass of lemonade.

"I hope you hungry petite, Henri gonna grill some good old Cajun burgers for lunch," said Mercy with a smile.

"Thank you," said Marie taking the lemonade and drinking a large portion, but still her mouth went dry as she observed the Cajun boy again. Oh god Marie, she thought, get a grip on yourself, now!

Remy and Henri both groaned as Jean Luc made another basket and the boys decided to take a break. Remy was happy to see Marie as he walked over to his step sister Mercy, giving her a peck on the cheek and taking up his own glass of lemonade. She wouldn't look at him even though he made every effort to look at her without drawing to much attention. Luckily Remy had such a great step bother.

"Would you like to join us petite?" Henri asked Marie. "What would you say to you an I against Remy and Jean Luc?"

"You'd be on the losing side," Marie said and smiled at Henri. "I'm absolutely terrible."

"Don worry fille, dis Cajun always on de losin side, bein paired up wit Remy every single time," chuckled Henri patting Remy on the back. "So what do you say?"

Marie set down her glass and stood, "Why not," she said.

Remy smirked as Jean Luc and he ran back to the pavement. Henri picked up the ball and took Marie by the arm till she was standing about five feet from the basket. "Remy you check it," said Jean Luc, still kind of tired.

As Remy took his spot in front of Marie, he gave her a smirk and winked his eye, she stuck her tongue out at him. Better than nothing at all, thought Remy as Marie passed the ball to him, then he passed it back to her. She took the ball and threw it to the basket, it barely missed, but Remy was on it and threw it in for a slam dunk.

"Actually on second thought," began Jean Luc, breathing heavy, "I'm gonna sit dis one out. An Henri you gotta start de grill. Leave the youngins to play, I can't take anymore."

As soon as Henri and Jean Luc had left Remy looked at Marie and handed her the ball. She dribbled it twice before making another throw, missing by a long shot and Remy got it in again.

"What wrong cherie?" he said loud enough so only Marie could hear. "Still tired after last night?"

"Ugh," moaned Marie diving for the ball, not giving a damn about the usual basketball rules. But Remy took the and held it above his head so she was forced to jump for it, he found it amusing how she was so much shorter than him and yet still determined to try. She made it about as far as his shoulders when he kindly brought his arms down and she was able to snatch it. She threw it again and missed. "Why ya tryin to make it sound like somethin happened last night swamp rat!" she snarled.

"Cause somethin did," replied Remy taking the ball and shooting it through the hoop. "De question is are you so mad at poor Remy dat you won't sneak out with him again tonight?"

Marie watched him make another shot and was frustrated, "Ah ain't going back in the swamp again Remy!"

"Non cherie, I mean a real place," he stated rubbing against her arm slowly as he bent over for the ball.

"Won't Belle or someone else see us?" asked Marie snatching the ball from his grip. She threw it again and missed, again.

"Non," said Remy. "De place I wanna take you is a good hour away and Belle won't be anywhere near us."

"What about ya family?" asked Marie, her real response wanting to be hell yes lets go.

"Well here's the thing cherie," Remy said taking the ball and spinning it on his finger. "Belle has dis nasty ecstasy problem, an if her pa ever find out she be dead. So once a month we make this deal, she say to her family she be out wit me and I tell my family I be out wit her, only ding is we never see each other. She heads to de city an I go wherever. We say dat tonight we goin to the fair all de way in de next town. Now, will you say yes so I can make yet another shot?" teased Remy.

"Fine!" snarled Marie watching him make yet another basket. Damn him, she mentally screamed. "What should ah wear?"

Remy really smirked this time, "Well dis Cajun like it if you wore nothin'," but he changed his answer when he saw she was giving him a serious death glare. "But something fun and sexy would do cherie, but maybe you better hide it under a coat or somethin', Jean Luc is already suspicious."

Marie took the ball again and concentrated, "So am ah swamp rat," she replied, before finally making a basket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy hadn't been lying, the place they were going was certainly far away and from what Marie could tell was in the middle of nowhere. She had spent a good deal of the time starring down at her hands wondering how the hell she had managed to get out of the house in the outfit she was wearing.

He had said fun and sexy, and hiding all the way in the back of Marie's closet was the perfect outfit. It was a short black skirt with a pair of panty hoes, uncomfortable yet necessary for the safety of others, a top that was black and long sleeved but completely see-through, under which she only wearing a green bra, and to top it off she had on the hottest high heeled Channel shoes. It had been a Christmas present from her old friend Wanda who said that, "Even a country girl needs a little sexy outfit." But up until tonight she had no reason to wear it and she was beginning to regret it, the damn Cajun couldn't stop starring. Not to mention she had straightened her hair and done her eyes in the sexy smoky look, which she also felt, had been a mistake.

Remy himself was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white t-shirt, it was always a favorite with the ladies, but Marie wouldn't look at him. They were having a pleasant conversation but her eyes never left the window or her gloved hands. What is she afraid she'll see? Remy asked this to himself as he turned Jean Luc's old Chevy onto a dirt road.

"Remy," said Marie, "what the hell are you trying to pull? There ain't nothin' out here!" But she stopped as a set of lights came into view and sure enough, in the middle of nowhere there was a dance club called The Boston and it looked like it was packed.

"How the hell did ya ever find this place?" she asked as Remy parked the car.

"Remy's old friend Billy was da son of de guy who opened de place. Dere a large town about fifteen minutes away full of rich snotty teens an de owner didn' wan the cops on his tail, so he opened it somewhere they'd have trouble findin' it, but Remy along wit every other teen within a hundred miles know bout it," he explained.

Marie didn't respond, she just got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. Remy was right behind her and managed to slip his hand into hers. She didn't protest because deep down she was nervous, even more so than the dinner party. Though Maire had never been to a dance club she knew they usually consisted of a large group of people dancing close and touching each other, the thought frightened her. Lucky for me, thought Marie, the line to get in is around the entire building, we may not get it. The Cajun surprised her yet again and walked right up to the door smiling at the bouncer, and the man let them right in.

Oh lord, she thought, almost going into hysterics at the sight. The place was huge but packed! There was a bar and restaurant to the left and to the right, down a flight of steps, was the dance floor that was nothing but a mass ocean of people rubbing against each other in the dark with only a few strobe lights.

"Swamp rat are ya sure you know what your doing?" Marie growled.

"Don you trust me cherie?" he asked pretending to be wounded, but smirked. "Now common lets dance!"

He took Marie by the arm and practically pulled her to the edge of the dance floor where she stopped, "Remy what if something bad happens? Why don't you find some pretty girl to dance with an ah'll sit an watch?" she asked her emerald eyes glazed with tears.

"Cherie," said Remy turning to her, staring deeply into her eyes, his voice serious, "I didn come here to dance wit anyone else. You de most beautiful girl in de room, I wouldn't dream of dancin' wit another. Cherie, you got dis Cajun's head spinning so he ain't sure what he doin, but one ding is certain, I wouldn't bring you here if I wasn' positive nothin' bad would happen."

Marie was so lost in his gaze that she hadn't felt him slip off both her gloves as he spoke and she allowed herself to be led into the sea of people. His eyes being the only thing she saw, until she snapped out of her trance by the loud speakers blaring, "Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!" Very appropriate, thought Marie before she realized where they were and that she had no gloves.

"Remy!" she cried leaning into him, her hands on his chest. "Ya sneaky manipulative little swamp rat, how could ya do this to meh?!"

Remy smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "Admit it cherie, you wanna be here."

Marie took a quick look around, yes people were close, but not so close as to touch her, and yes the music was entrancing her body to dance, but most importantly Remy was right there with her and he wouldn't anything bad happen. He might've manipulated her, but he had only led her to what she had wanted to do for a long time, to be with someone without fear and be able to touch them with her bare skin. He was offering her the chance to live and she wasn't going to miss it.

"Cajun," Marie said seductively her lips curling into a smile, "so far you been all talk, show meh what ya got!" She threw her arms around his neck and thrust her hips to his as they began to dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Marie was in Remy's arms, her back leaning into his chest, her hands in his, and her hips moving to the rhythmic beat of Beyonce's Beautiful Liar. Remy managed to keep up with her, she was going fast, though she wasn't sure how. She had never done anything like this and so far it was turning out to be the greatest night of her life.

Remy was laughing along with Marie, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, saying she was beautiful, sexy, and a damn good dancer. They had been pressed up against each other for hours just going along with the music not really caring what the song was or how fast the beat was going. He knew it was time to test her and see if she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

The song changed to Promiscuous Girl, a smooth sexy song by Nelly Furtado, and Marie began to move. Remy took his hands from hers and set them on her hips as she continued to sway in his arms. Her hands rested upon his and she encouraged him farther, his hands running up and down her legs. His face on the other hand was buried in her hair smelling her sweet perfume, time for the next move.

Remy brought one of his hands up to push the hair from her neck as she tilted her head, ready for what was next. He began to kiss her neck gently unaware that she was smiling with pleasure.

Marie was unaware of it herself, all evening she knew Remy would try something and she wasn't going to let him go any further than dancing. But with each kiss seventeen years of unsatisfied cravings and hormones coursed through her blood. When his kisses ceased she thought for one brief second she could get him to back off. But before Marie could think he spun her around and their lips crashed with such passion that she lost all conscious thought, surrendering to him.


	10. The First Goodbye

Once again it's that time I have to rate the story as M, nothing serious is going on yet, but ya know, kitty eyes, even though I've read much worse I gotta do it. So anyway, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, luv them!

Chapter 10

Remy wasn't sure if it was the music or Marie's laugh that had possessed him to kiss her, but he was sure of one thing, now that he had her he never wanted to let go.

Her hands were tight around his neck as he lifted her off her feet and he held onto her waist bringing her hips to his. It has started out as a simple kiss but this time as Remy's lips traced hers Marie submitted, opening her own mouth and feeling his tongue rub gently against hers. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth, he was like hot fire, and Marie was letting herself be burned. She leaned herself into him as close as possible responding to the passion of his kisses with her own. Eventually he put her on her feet, but was not allowing the kisses to stop. They had taken a moment to breathe but they locked lips again as soon as their lungs were satisfied. Both had lost the ability to think and neither cared, everyone around them continued to dance, and the rest of the world seemed to be moving but to the young couple time stood still. Neither we're any closer to the question that was plaguing their minds but both knew that this felt damn good.

When they finally parted again Marie was breathless and had to stare at the floor. She knew it had been good for her, but it worried her that Remy, who had kissed so many girls with experience, thought she was just simply being childish. Her fears came to rest as Remy pulled her to him, himself breathless and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Wanna get out of her cherie?" he whispered into her ear his eyes looking deeply into hers.

She simply nodded an allowed herself to be guided by Remy out of the night club and back to the car. But the thing is he opened the back seat and Marie couldn't suppress a smile. Cody had offered the exact thing once but she had to say no without thought, but now as Marie slide into the back of the old Chevy she knew she had a choice and she was saying yes.

Remy got in next to her closing the door and claimed her lips again. He wasn't going to let this go too far, knowing how innocent Marie was, but what was the harm in a little kissing. There's lots of harm, came the little voice in the back of his mind, because you never felt this while kissing any of the other woman.

"Ya o.k. with this Marie," he asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Jus as long as you know your boundaries Cajun," replied Marie wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. He certainly knew and Remy had never cared for boundaries before, but here and now he respected hers and would restrain himself from doing anything drastic.

He pushed her back on the seat till she was beneath him and they continued to kiss. The only thought going through Marie's head was, quoting her old preppy friend Kitty, I am like so making out with like a totally hot guy. But Marie's own voice in her mind was saying, Marie it's more than that and you know it, stop this now. But she couldn't she was lost in desire, his warm body lying on top of hers and his kisses making her head dizzy. She didn't even mind that he had slipped her panty hoes off and was exploring her legs with his hands. Marie pulled her lips from Remy's and felt herself begin to tremble at the sensations that were running through her body. Boundaries Marie! She screamed at herself, but then she knew he wasn't violating anything it was her that couldn't stay within the lines.

Trying to distract herself from the feeling that was erupting between her legs she took her revenge and removed Remy's shirt. Her hands explored every muscle carefully engraving in her mind every line and feeling of his god like chest. As she rolled her hands over his arms again his lips went back to hers and that's how stayed for nearly an hour. Kissing passionately again and again, his hand on her leg, her hands on his shoulders, it all seemed so right.

Until reality came crashing down on them and Remy's cell phone rang. "Merde," he cussed before taking it from his pocket and reading the name. It was Jean Luc, a call that he could not avoid.

"Bonjour," said Remy.

"Remy you all still at de fair?"

"Yes Jean Luc, de ladies off doin der ding," he winked at Marie, whose arms were still on his shoulders, looking beautiful with a tad bit of pink painted on her cheeks.

"I need you home as soon as possible Remy," said Jean Luc, panic in his voice. "Der some problems in New York, we gotta go along wit de Assassins as soon as possible."

"Is it bad," asked Remy as Marie's hands dropped from him.

"Yeah, jus get home, how far away are you?"

"Bout an hour," replied Remy.

"K Rems, get back here soon," said Jean Luc before he hung up.

"Merde," said Remy one more time planting a quick kiss on Marie's lips. "Dates over cherie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway at around one in the morning, Remy had just got off the phone with Belle who was heading back home as well, and ignored her goodbye I love you. Let her yell at him later, he thought, from the way things sounded Remy would be on assignment again for awhile.

All the house lights were on and everything seemed to be chaotic. Except that Mattie sat on the deck calm and reserved. When she saw the car she stood and engulfed Remy in a big hug as he walked to her. "I'm going to miss you, keep yourself from dyin my boy," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. Irene had been sitting next to her and took Marie's hand in her own, feeling the girls worry.

Remy walked right past Tante Mattie into the house leaving Rogue alone with the two older women, they asked her to take a seat, but she refusing as she began to bit on her nail and paced the deck. Remy had been silent the whole way back, she had no idea what was going on.

"Petite," said Tante Mattie kindly. "Don get yourself worked up over dis, dey just have to go up to New York for a few weeks. De X-men hit one of de fellow guilds an dey need help to pick up de pieces of de whole ding. From what I heard dose X-men trashed de hide out an gave der names to de cops. Lord I hope Remy stays oughta trouble."

Jean Luc came out of the house followed by Christopher and they were carrying a lot of luggage followed by Henri who had Mecy in his arms, there were tears in her eyes. "Don't worry love," he said kissing her cheeks, "it ain't dat bad I be back before you can find somethin' to yell at me about." Mercy smiled at that but wrapped her arms around her husband and let her tears continue to fall.

Marie watched the exchanged and smiled slightly, feeling her own worry make it's way to her throat. She wouldn't cry, but a part of her wanted to, and the fact that Remy was coming in and out of the house not even looking at her made it worse. Marie just stood there looking up at the stars trying to get her own thoughts in order. That's when it hit her that tonight was probably only special to her while it was just another conquest for the Cajun. It ate at her and she wanted to run when she saw Remy walking toward the shed and he hollered, "Hey Marie can you help me wit gettin' dis bags."

She nodded and took off after him, he took a key from his pocket and opened the door, but when it shut, picking up baggage was the least thing he was concerned about.

It surprised Marie when she felt Remy's arms around her and he pulled her in for a fierce tight embrace. She found herself responding with the same amount of intensity shutting her eyes to keep back the hot tears. She knew who the X-men were and had previously encountered them knowing they could cause some real damage, and it wasn't just them Remy had to be concerned about. The rival guild of the one they were going to save were known for their violent beatings and torturous murders, it would be very dangerous, and Marie didn't like the feeling she got when she thought about Remy in danger.

"Cherie," whispered Remy in her ear taking in the smell of her hair, "don worry bout Remy he seen much worse. He jus wish dat we had more time, I may not be back for awhile."

Marie pulled away enough to look into his eyes, her own glazed with tears, and one slipped down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away but Remy kissed her cheek softly and she found herself taking a deep breath. "Remy," she whispered taking his face between her hands and kissing him hard yet passionately. But she pulled away instantly then looked him up and down. "Ya gonna love New York, all those cubs and bars, plus a new batch of women to seduce," she tried to make it sound casual but she found her voice shake and she felt another tears slide down her cheek.

"Marie," said Remy taking her ungloved hand and pressing it to his lips. "Dis Cajun not goin to be lookin at anyone else, he can't even dink bout it, you all he want. An when I get back we gonna pick up where we left off. Don know what you've done Marie but you got me lost in dos emerald eyes of yours. I ain't want no one like I want you." Marie took a deep breath and felt another tear, lord she couldn't stop them.

"Gaw'd Remy," she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whad is happenin between us?"

"I don know cherie," replied Remy, "but it ain't such a bad ding, de past couple of days been de best of my life."

"Same here," she whispered pulling him in for one finale kiss. "Now get oughta here swamp rat! Make sure you come back in one piece or ah'll kill ya myself." Remy smiled at that but knew Jean Luc and the others were waiting on him, and so taking on last look at Marie he turned from her, running off to another dangerous mission that he had a family obligation to fulfill.


	11. Underwear

Heartbreaking news! OMG this sucks! Tomorrow my parents are sending me on a ten day trip with my cousins, whom I seriously dislike, and I won't be able to get to a computer! UGH! Well I will still be able to write with an old fashion pen and paper. That way when I get back I won't have to sit and think I can just go with the flow and have like ten chapters up in one day. I want all my reviewers and readings to know that you're all amazing and I want you to know I am not abandoning you. I'll be back and when I am be prepared for Remy and Marie to take it to the next level, Belle to get her ass kicked, Marius taking things to far, and fate will finally set Irene and Mattie's visions into place. So until then I'll miss you all! Read enjoy review!

Chapter 11

It was dark out but it seemed like day with all the city lights, making it hard for Remy to hide in the shadows. From his corner hiding spot in an ally Remy watched his target walk out of the dirty movie theater, hands in his pocket and his coat collar up so that no one would recognize him. It was the leader of the Slaughter guild, the people they had been battling all week, and if Remy could get a hold of him their job would be done and he could get home to Marie.

He missed her terribly and wished he could jut spend his evenings on the phone with her or better yet get her up here, but that was impossible. His family began to get suspicious when Remy refused to go to the clubs a few times. He knew perfectly well that his family could not know anything about him and Marie, so he went out with Christopher to clubs almost every night, ignoring every girl and pushing away the persistent ones. Instead he'd fined someone lovely who was already engaged, making sure that Christopher saw that they was talking, when instead of flirting they were talking about their sweethearts.

He wanted to feel Marie in his arms again and taste her electric kiss. He wondered if she was missing him. He had spent nights where he tossed and turned wondering if what his Tante Mattie said was true. Remy had no intention of running away just yet but the thought of having to marry Belle made him cringe. He wasn't sure if he loved Marie but he knew very well that he felt something for her he had never had for Belle.

Remy wished he could've basked in his thoughts of Marie, but tonight he had a job to do and as he watched the old man leave the theatre he pushed aside his thoughts, knowing she'd disapprove of what he was doing.

Apparently she wasn't the only one for as Remy was about to follow he felt a strong arm on his shoulder and next thing he knew he was held up against the wall, a pair of claws at his throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had been gone for two weeks and Marie noticed how gloomy the bayou became without him. She had spent most of the time doing her own training, which Irene knew boredom was the cause, but the fact that Marie had quite eating right worried her. Marie had always had a bottomless stomach but ever since the young Cajun's departure she rarely ate. It was beginning to show as Marie's clothes were becoming slightly too big and she started to wear belts. Irene was truly concerned for the girl's health and spoke to Tante Mattie about it.

"My poor Marie hasn't been herself since the guys left," stated Irene one evening while they were sitting drinking coffee.

"I've noticed. I can't help but dink dat it's all my nephews doing," replied Mattie. "What a fool. But don worry bout Marie, Remy will be back tomorrow night. Jean Luc called us saying he'd be here at about six in the evening."

"Why just Remy?" asked Irene.

"Well school starts in three weeks an the reason Remy has to repeat a year is cause Jean Luc gave him to many missions and Remy missed a lot of school. Very sad too cause my Remy is such a smart boy."

Irene nodded, "So is Marie, she's very good in English and Literature, right Marie," said Irene feeling Marie's presence outside the door.

Mattie looked up and sure enough Marie came out of the shadows. "Yes I always was good at English but I'm really good at literature, Shakespeare is my favorite."

Mattie smiled. "You can help out my Remy den. He was always bringin home dat Romeo and Juliet stuff beatin his brains out about de meaning. An as I don understand one word dat old man write I wasn much help."

Marie smiled weakly, "Ah'd be happy to help him. I'm going to bed now ladies, goodnight."

Once Marie was out of the room Mattie turned to Irene, "How we gonna play dis so dat we keep them wit us."

Irene shook her head. She had always admired psychics who had a true gift, but none of them could even come close to her power, and not only did Mattie have very little of the sight but she was also blinded by her love for Remy. "I do not think there is a way Mattie, they are practically grown up, what they do with there lives is up to them. We can't expect them to cling to our skirts forever."

"No," agreed Mattie, "but it will be hard without them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning Marie went on her morning run, pushing herself harder than usual. Remy would be back today at around six and she couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach. She had needed to get out of the house before she broke out into tears of joy.

But when she ran till she could run no longer she headed back to the house and found a very angry Belle in the steps.

"You can run all ya want Mississippi trash," she snarled, "but you ain't going to lose dose big ass hips of yours. Too much junk food will do that to a girl."

Marie gave a mock laugh then became serious, "It better den dat blonde hair of yours. Ah'd hate to have so many boys thinkin' ah'm dumb an easy."

Belle scowled but did not move, "Common Marie, sit down an lets have a little talk. I jus have to many dings I need to say an no one to say dem to, I guess you better den nobody."

Marie rolled her eyes but sat down and had a supposed conversation, though much of Marie's part was taking place in her own mind.

"I was so mad at Remy when he left widout sayin goodbye an didn tell me why."

_Ah do._

"But I forgave him because I love him and I know he loves me."

_Think again bitch._

"An so instead of yellin at him when he gets home de first ding I will do is wrap my arms around his strong neck an kiss em."

_You do an you die!_

"I wish we didn have to wait till we were both out of school to be married. I want him now and whenever I look at him I can tell he wants de same, like he just can't wait to be in my arms for life."

_May ah puke now?_

"You know when I first met Remy we fell in love like dat," said Belle snapping her fingers. "I was so afraid my father would pair me up wit someone ugly an selfish but I just got lucky I suppose."

_He didn't._

"Yeah I know he cheats, but in de end he always come back to me. No one else in de bayou fuck as good as I do."

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, too much information!_

"But it more den date Remy loves me an I love him. It one of dose eternal dings you know. But I doubt a girl like yourself would understand something like dat. Dinking dat der will always be someone out der whose better for dem. But de truth is Remy is de best man on dis planet an he's mine, all mine, I ain't gonna lose him."

_You never had him!_

"Well I guess all get going, thanks for letting me vent a lil, I guess you not too bad for a lame virgin, but den again don let it get to your head, we ain't ever gonna be friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it Belle," said Marie finally speaking. She gave Belle a big smile, "Ah got my own set of friends an dey ain't skanks. So ah wish you a good day Belle. Ah'll probably have to deal with ya this evenin' an ah'll have to be polite, but don let it get to your head, ah ain't ever gonna like ya." Marie stood and left a very red and angry Belle on the front lawn as she headed off to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy still wasn't sure how he had pulled it off, but he had Jean Luc and his whole family believing he wouldn't be home till six, when the reality was he would be home sometime in the early afternoon. He knew it was the only way he would see Marie alone and he was relieved to see all three other woman sitting in the kitchen.

It had been as easy as slipping in through the front door quietly and tip toeing up the stairs. He didn't want Marie to know quite yet either, so when he reached her room he put his ear to the door to see if she was around, but realized the shower in the bathroom across the hall was running and her room was clear.

Remy was quick and slick, he laid down a queen of heart with a single rose on her pillow, then he opened the window and snuck out like the true professional and skilled thief he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie knew instantly someone had been in her room. The window was wide open and the room smelt of spices. Familiar spices, Marie thought as she tried to remember where she had smelt that before. Then she looked to the bed, "Remy," she cried as she ran over and picked up the card and rose. The card was a queen of hearts and that made Marie smile, when she flipped it over she saw a note in the Cajuns unique handwriting.

_Cherie, meet me as soon as you can in our spot. Don't worry about getting lost, I've left a trail. Make sure no one sees you. Yours, Remy. _

Marie dropped the card and rose onto the floor and bolted for the window. She was as quiet as possible in her state of excitement but she slipped and fell hard on the ground. But before anyone could check Marie continued to run till she reached the edge of the swamp. There was a card on the ground and Marie continued in that direction. She encountered six more cards before she saw the fallen log and ran full speed so she was able to fling herself right over. Once again she fell on the soft grass and looked around, but not at the green grass that was swaying in the breeze, she was looking for Remy.

"Swamp rat!" Marie cried standing up. There wasn't a sound and it panicked Marie thinking, what if it was one of Belle's traps? Her fears were eased when she saw the Cajun, her Cajun, walk out of the other end of the swamp. He was wearing a pair of ratty old jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was blowing in the breeze and he had a mischievous smile on his sexy face. It was then and there that Marie finally let her heart speak over her head and it screamed, run to him!

Marie did just that. She full out ran right into his open arms and caused him to fall right over. Both were laughing hysterically as they hugged each other tightly, Marie feeling her eyes swell with tears. If this is what two weeks away from him was this terrible how would a lifetime away be. But Marie didn't want to think about that and instead covered his lips with hers for a passionate kiss.

"I take it you missed me cherie?" he asked once Marie had pulled away.

"Not at all," Marie said playfully. "What with all the other boys that came around when would ah'v had the time to even think about ya."

"Don tease me like dat cheri," said Remy rolling her onto her back, "I jus might get angry an have to give dem a lil lesson not to touch my girl."

Marie rolled her eyes, "As if they could, an even if they could ah still would only want you Rems."

Remy smiled and leaned on one elbow still observing her face. She had on no makeup and was slightly sun burnt on her cheeks or was she blushing? Remy couldn't tell but he liked both options. She was still his Marie, young, playful, sweet, and beautiful. "So how have dings been around here widout dis Cajun?"

"Awful," said Marie turning on her own side to face him. "Ah've had to endure the most boring conversations ever. Apparently Irene and Tante Mattie have the same tastes. Then ah had to deal wit your fiancé, which was hell."

Remy grunted, "Belle, I hadn't even thought bout her. Don want to either," said Remy pulling a piece of hair from Marie's face, "I've only been thinkin' bout you cherie."

Marie smiled but felt hot tears sting her eyes, "Remy last week we were all so worried. They called sayin they hadn't seen ya, that ya had been on a dangerous assignment an didn' come back on time. How could ya scare meh like that Remy?"

"It was nothin' beau. I had an encounter wit an X-men dat was all. Parently dey want to stop de fightin between de guilds an dey sent Wolvie boy after me. But I was fine cherie, he had no intention of hurtin me, jus told me I needed to get de hell oughta dere an stop followin' my target."

"Target?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We had originally planned on kidnapping de Slaughter guild leader an blackmail his people. An it would've worked but de X-men don want any trouble. When I left der was another plan in place to attack de X-mansion but Jean Luc sent me back home. I couldn' be any happier," Remy whispered the last part planting a kiss on Marie's exposed smooth neck.

Marie leaned in closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She had missed this and she felt he did to. They sat there for what seemed like forever wrapped in each others arms soaking up the sun.

Finally Remy spoke realizing they were wasting precious alone time, "So what do you want to do cherie? We got de whole afternoon."

"Humm," began Marie, "what ya have in mind swamp rat?"

"I was thinking maybe a little swimming."

Marie shot up, "You really are a swamp rat! All this water is nasty! There ain't no way ah'm getting into it!"

Remy smirked, "Den I guess it' jus be dis Cajun den." He stood and started walking toward the end of the swamp he had come out of.

Marie sighed; this was going to be gross. "Wait up Remy!" she cried running toward him.

It wasn't far till they reached a little pond and to Marie it looked surprisingly very clean. She couldn't keep back a smile as her river rat instincts kicked in. She had been here for three months without swimming at all, back home she had gone every other day.

"Hold on, we don't have bathing suits swamp rat," stated Marie.

"Who says we need em?" said Remy looking at Marie's confused face. Before she could speak or move he picked Marie up throwing her over his back and started walking to the water.

"Remy put me down!" she cried playfully. "Common ah'd rather go naked than like this!"

"That's exactly what Remy wanted to hear cherie," said Remy putting her down as they reached the edge of the water. He sat down and pulled off his own shirt and began on his pants when Marie did the same, only she was able to get her white beater and shorts off much quicker. Remy looked up and couldn't help but stare. Marie was standing before him in a pair of dark purple underwear and bra with almost all her cream colored skin exposed. She looked divine. Though it was apparent she had been losing weight her hips were still lump and luscious and Remy wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his waist.

"See something Cajun?" she asked.

"Yeah, the most beau girl I've ever seen," replied Remy standing next to her in his boxer shorts. He looked towards the water and began to walk in when Marie pulled on his arm and he turned back to her.

"Did ah say anythin' bout underwear Remy?" she asked seductively. Remy smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, slowly undoing the snaps of her bra, but before it could completely fall off her shoulders so Remy could admire her Marie quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled. Before he could do anything she was already running into the water. She's amazing, was the naked Remy's only thought, before he shook himself and took off after her.


	12. Violating The Agreement

O.k. o.k, since. I luv you all so much I'm squeezing in this chapter before I go! I might have time for another but don't get your hopes up. Read review enjoy!

Chapter 12

Marie awoke to the sound of the front door being flung open and Mercy's cries of joy echoing through the house. Little Theoren, who had been with grandparents till last night, was running as loudly as he could down the hall.

Marie threw her face back into her pillow not wanting to get up, knowing very well she had to.

Remy had been home for four days and they had been the greatest four days of her life. She smiled as she recalled their day of playing in the water, completely naked, which Marie still couldn't believe she had done, and how they had spent the afternoon lying on the grass admiring each others bodies.

When Remy had thrown her out of the water into the full sun Marie began to cover herself up but Remy took both her hands and kissed them. "You are beau Marie," he had whispered before taking her into a passionate kiss. After his lips parted from hers he moved his lips slowly down her neck and tasted everything from her earlobe to her breast. Marie had let her hands wrap themselves in his wet hair as she moaned with pleasure. She could begin to feel his arousal against her thigh and thought for one brief second they would do it right then and there. But after one last quick glance at her Remy was forced to move away so he could prepare for his homecoming.

It had been a small quiet matter and everyone was happy to see Remy again, but of course Belle had to come through the door and crash the evening. She took a seat right on Remy's lap and kissed him right on the lips. Marie was happy to see Remy didn't return it and gave her am I'm sorry look. But still Marie wanted to smack the bitch's lip right off. It drove her insane to sit there all evening watching Belle's hands move up and down Remy's chest. Finally at around eleven Belle said she had to leave and things were back to normal, well sort of.

That night Remy had come to Marie's room and they both fell asleep in each others arms. Marie's head on Remy's bare chest while his arms were wrapped around her. This continued for the next four nights and nothing really serious happened.

Until last night Marie wouldn't forget that she had trouble sleeping and she hadn't meant to but Remy woke up and asked her what was wrong. Marie had told him truthfully that she just couldn't sleep. He had smiled at that and given her a deep kiss. That awoke Marie's desire as she got on top of him and began a tongue search of his neck and chest. The feel of her lips and hands all over his body almost sent him to the edge but he held it back not wanting her first time to have to be a secret and quiet thing. He wanted to hear her cry his name and listen to her moans of pleasure. But he knew he had gotten her aroused. "Marie," said Remy gently and when she came up from his chest to look at him he rolled her onto her back and began to kiss her.

She was in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of shorts. Remy sent one of his hands down her stomach while the other stayed tangled in her hair. Marie was whimpering into his mouth as his hand went lower and lower down her till they reached the top of her shorts. She wanted to cry out but his lips prevented it as he gently touched the surface of the area between her legs. He felt her arch her back so as to bring her hips closer to his fingers and he let his fingers slip inside her. Feeling her inside wishing it could be his tongue searching her. But he kept his lips to hers taking in all her moans and cries, wishing the old house was soundproof. His fingers began slow but the farther into her they went he began to pick up the pace. Feeling her rock against his fingers, her lips quivering, he brought her to a climax and sent her over the edge. He felt her hot liquid on his fingers and got the urge to taste her, but decided against it and instead wrapped his hands around her waist and continued to kiss her till she absolutely needed to breathe.

Just remembering it sent chills of pleasure down Marie's spine. Her friend Wanda had once told her try such a thing on herself, but Marie was happy she had waited to let Remy do it. Her body just reacted to his so naturally that the things that Marie use to find nasty felt so right. She longed for him to be beside her now and he usually was, but he had probably heard the commotion and went to his own bedroom. As Marie stood she noticed the lacing on her shorts had come undone and she had no time to change, so she threw on a robe and headed downstairs.

It was a lovely scene Mercy had one arm wrapped around Henri and he had one around her while they both supported Theoren with their other arm. They looked so happy to just to be reunited again and it sent one silent tear down her cheek. But she felt a finger wipe it away as her slick Cajun emerged from the shadows and turned so no one would see. He gave her a loving smile before he descended the stairs and joined the group for one big family hug.

Marie smiled at the prospect and was about to welcome back Henri when Jean Luc walked through the door and looked very grim. His eyes went straight to Remy, "Remy I need to speak to you in my office privately, now!" he said very harshly.

Remy looked confused for a moment but followed Jean Luc, before he entered the office he took one last look at Marie. She was always so beautiful in the morning with her hair down and no makeup on. If this was about her, and Remy was sure it was, he would suffer any punishment to be with her, because for the first time in his life Remy Leabeau, the ladies man, breaker of hearts, was in love.

Remy closed the door behind him and watched as Jean Luc took a seat at his desk, he was angrier than Remy had ever seen him as he flung some papers off his desk.

"Damn them," he shouted. Looking to a confused Remy, "Guess what Rems, were being black mailed."

"De thieves bein blackmailed? How?" asked Remy just as angry.

"By de Assassins Rems, Marius has said that I am not willin to keep my part of the pact we've made. He approached me on the subject while in New York, he said dat if der wasn' a weddin being planned when he got back it would be full out war on us again. Rems I can't have dat happen after so many years of peace, you an Belle gonna get married dis weekend."

"What?" asked Remy practically hoarse. "We ain't suppose to get married till we graduate!"

"I know Remy, but an assignment of a lifetime came up in Paris an I'm gonna be sending you an Belle. It can be your honeymoon, sides Rems not like ya need a diploma in de family line of work. You and Belle can be happily married young and…"

"I don wanna marry Belle," stated Remy, his red eyes blazing.

"Well you ain't got no choice Remy. I thought I'd raised you better dan dis. We've given you years to fall in love wit Belle."

"How do you jus make someone fall in love Jean Luc?" snapped Remy. "I've hated de idea of dis marriage since day one. I don love Belle I love-!" Remy paused.

"You love whom?" jean Luc asked angry. "Remy tell me now or I will throw you to de gators."

Remy swallowed, hard, "I'm in love wit Marie. I've been ever since I first laid eyes on her. I jus been to stupid to realize it."

Jean Luc's eyes were blazing, "Does she know dis? An have you done anythin' wit her?"

"Non Jean Lic," stated Remy. "She don know, an we havn' done anythin' cause she can't touch remember." Remy thought it would be better to not mention that they could touch.

Jean Luc gave a bitter laugh, "My boy gains de affection of de leader of de Assassins daughter, who is young and beautiful, an instead he loves de untouchable. Dat ain't love Remy, you just can't stand de fact knowing der a girl out der you can't touch!"

"It ain't like dat Jean Luc," snapped Remy. "I am in love wit her, an I will do anythin' to be wit her, even if dat means bailin on my own weddin."

Jean Luc paused a moment collecting himself. "Well den," he said in a very quiet and hard tone, "if you do decide to bail on you weddin Remy I will hunt you down an kill ya myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of pie along with the others when Jean Luc and Remy walked out of the office. If Jean Luc had looked grim before Remy was now ten times worse.

Marie was about to get up and walk to him but she thought it be better if she didn't. She tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her, that's when Jean Luc spoke and Marie thought she would fall to the floor in tears.

"Everyone be happy. Remy an Belle gonna get married dis Sunday! We gotta start plainnin' a weddin!"

Everyone went silent knowing this was not something to celebrate. Tante Mattie swallowed knowing this would be the end of his happiness but not the end of his life, and she needed to be thankful for that.

"Well congrats Remy, I'll call Belle and we can get things started," said Mercy timidly.

"I don care what you do I'm goin for a walk," stated Remy before he stormed out of the house crashing the door behind him.

Marie felt the hot tears on her cheek and stood up running after him. Not caring who else saw. It felt like her heart had been stabbed with a knife, and if it hurt her that bad she couldn't even imagine what he was feeling.

"Remy," Marie cried when she got on the porch. He was nowhere in sight, so she began running toward the only place she knew where to look.

She made it halfway up the trail before she saw him walking slowly with his head down. "Remy!" Marie cried again getting his attention.

As Remy turned he opened his arms and pulled Marie close to him. In seconds she was sobbing and Remy felt hot tears burn his own eyes. He never cried, not since he was twelve and Marius had knocked him a good one on the nose and everyone laughed at him, but Remy knew that Marie wouldn't laugh, she was feeling the same pain.

"Common cherie," he said pulling away from her and taking her hand. They walked in silence till they were over the log and standing in their secret spot, where they had shared their first kiss and had so much childish fun. It still felt like a shelter only this time if they left they'd never be back.

Marie still had tears running down her face when Remy turned and cupped her face with his fingers. They starred into each others eyes for several minutes wondering which one would speak first.

Marie was about to but Remy put his two fingers to her lips to silence her, "I love you Marie Darkholm," he said leaning forward giving her a soft but desperate kiss.

"And I love you Remy Lebeau," Marie replied looking up into his eyes again. She saw one tears fall down his cheek. After Marie wiped it away she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately until Marie felt him press down on her shoulders till she was on the ground.

Their lips never parted but Marie couldn't hold back her tears, this was worse than death. The fact that she knew the love of her life would spend the rest of their days in another woman's arms was unbearable. It was just too cruel of fate, to first make her born a mutant that couldn't touch, then when she meets the one person she can touch she falls in love, but he's already taken.

Remy continued to kiss Marie as he lay on top of her and he didn't stop till her tears had ceased. Once they did he kissed both of her cheeks dry and made his way to her neck. His kisses sent fire throughout her body and she just instantly opened her legs to wrap her hips around his waist. His body pressed up against hers and it felt like a missing piece of him was being connected after so many years.

Marie wasn't sure when he did it but before she knew it the robe she was wearing lay beneath her so she was just in her tank top and shorts. Well, the tanks top didn't last to long as Remy's kisses went past her neck to her breasts. He kissed them while at the same time gently biting, as his tongue passed over her nipple Marie moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair. For several minutes he took this same approach with her left breast then he moved to the right one and repeated his tactic. The moans that escaped her lips sent chills down his own body as he felt himself becoming aroused.

As Remy began to send his kisses down her stomach Marie took the chance to grab his shirt and removed it from his body. Her hands pressed up into his chest as he went back to Marie's lips for a long and lingering kiss. Marie's legs tightened around Remy's waist as her body knew it wanted more.

When Remy stopped kissing Marie his hands went slowly down her back and to her shorts, where in one pull he took them off along with her underwear. She was completely naked beneath him and he pulled her close, his lips biting gently on her neck, his hands exploring her lower half. Her hips had been everything and more he had imaged them to be. He had been so use to girls without curves that he forgot how great they were and as his hands grew hard on her hips he let his fingers caress her thighs.

Marie cried his name as his fingers brushed the area between her legs. He himself was going to go over if he didn't do something soon. Marie moaning his name like that had been almost too much to handle. He was about to pull down his own pajama pants when Marie beat him to it. Once he had kicked them away he took her legs and pressed them against him so she could feel his erection on her thigh.

Marie whimpered wanting to take charge and get him inside of her, but she didn't know how. Almost knowing her thoughts Remy took Marie's hands from his hair and wrapped them around his neck. He then slid his own hands to her hips and brought her closer to him, entering her so slowly she hadn't noticed till he was fully inside her.

Marie took in a deep breath, it was somewhat uncomfortable at first, but there was certainly no pain. As Marie raised her hips to meet his she moaned again and almost fell back with pleasure. But Remy put his hands behind her back and brought her up to him. Both began to move rhythmically with each other and Marie couldn't help but smile. The fire between her legs was growing and she felt his growing as well. The faster they went the higher their pleasure became and when Remy reached his climax he cried Marie's name into her hair, a few seconds later Marie came to hers and half laughed half moaned as she felt such immense pleasure she was sure she wouldn't be able to stay conscious.

When Remy pulled away and gently removed himself from her he found her smiling. He found himself returning her smile as he kissed her hard on the forehead trying to catch his breath. Marie too was breathing hard and Remy could feel her heartbeat race against his chest.

Remy Lebeau had slept with many women in his past and one thing he had always used to do was compare them to each other. But when it came to Marie there was no comparison, she made all the others look like amateurs, when truly she was the amateur. Remy didn't care, her body beneath his had been the greatest sensation he had ever felt.

"Marie," said Remy, still somewhat breathless.

"Hum?" she said closing her eyes and laying her head against Remy's shoulder.

Remy sighed and kissed the top of her head, he knew what he wanted, the question was did she want the same. "Would you rather have a few minutes of happiness or a lifetime of hell?"


	13. Leaving

I'm backkk!!!!!!!! Yeah! I had fun but I missed you guys! I have my whole story plotted out! But more bad news, school is starting soon and I gotta stop this staying up till four in the morning, still I intend to write everyday! Let's get to where we left off shall we! Sorry so short but I am exhausted and I'll do a spell check tomorrow, till then ignore the bad spelling and grammer! Also this chapter is really hott! If you hate sex scenes DO NOT READ, gets detailed! Read Enjoy Review!

Chapter 13

Tante Mattie sat in a chair at the end of Remy's bed and observed him carefully. He was very unhappy and his jaw was clenched as he shoved clothes into an old green duffle bag. He was cussing silently under his breath as he grew yet more frustrated. Tante Mattie couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes as she watched her lovely Remy suffer.

"She's not goin wit you is she?"

"Does it look like it?" Remy replied rather harshly.

"Remy I'm so sorry, but it is better dis way," pleaded Mattie. "Imagine the consequences of taking her with you. Not only would you be harming yourself but you'd be puttin her in danger!"

Remy was at his dresser and he set down a box of cash as he took a deep breath, "Course Tante, your always right," he said less harshly but much more sad. "Jus thought dat we had somethin' ya know. Shows whad dis thief knows."

"Oh Remy!" cried Mattie as she stood and wrapped her arms around him. "It jus ain't de right time, ya still young Remy, dere be plenty of time for love. Sides, you couldn' handle a girl wit dat much southern spice."

Remy returned her hug but he didn't smile, he couldn't smile, "I love you Tante, an I'm sure you are right. Jus gonna take a lil time to get use to. Now you gonna let me go so I can pack or are you goin' to stand here huggin' me all night gettin' the house all suspicious."

Tante Mattie smiled and pulled away, allowing him to continue his packing.

"How much cash have you got?"

"I have about $2,000 on me, den I have a couple thousand more in de bank. Don worry bout me I am de Prince of Thieves after all, I can always steal."

"I know, I jus rather you didin' till you long out of Louisiana. Do you know where you plan to go yet?"

Remy shrugged, "Dunno, New York maybe, or possibly London. I can't let you know for sure Tante, dey hurt you real bad if you knew."

"Now Remy," said Tante very seriously, "no worryin' over dis old Tante, I be fine. Jus promise you will find some way to keep in touch."

"Can't Tante," replied Remy slinging the bag on his back. "Once I get out of here I may never be comin' back. Wit de guilds an Belle always looming around it won' be a very safe place."

Tante let a tear slide down her cheek as she took his hands between her hands and kissed both his cheeks. "Now you speakin' some sense for once. I love you Rems, an if you love me you gonna stay alive an safe."

"Course I love you Tante," Remy replied giving her a tight hug that lasted a few minutes.

When he pulled away he didn't look down at her. He simply strolled out of his old room leaving his old life behind him forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tante Mattie watched as her nephew strode out of the room, without as much as a look back. Finally, the tears came pouring and she couldn't control them any longer. No matter how much she cared about his safety the thought of living life without Remy was unbearable.

She took a seat on Remy's bed and just sat there till her tears ceased. When she was finally able to see clearly she observed Remy's room. She knew it well, what with years of cleaning up his messes, but all of a sudden she felt like she had never seen it.

His large king sized black and red sheet bed took up almost the entire room, except for one corner that had a stereo and an acoustic guitar that he had gotten for Christmas many years ago but had never touched. His walls were all wood and had various band posters covering every inch of the lovely oak boards. Tante smiled, knowing that it suited Remy perfectly. As she began to rise she saw something slip to the floor. It was a glove, Marie's glove, and it was then that a vision struck her.

Tante Mattie collapsed to the ground and wrapped her hands around her head. She began to shake violently as various images violated her mind faster than the speed of light. She tried to block them out but they were too strong and she continued to shake as kisses, swords, and blood, flashed through her mind. They began getting clearer and clearer till Tante Mattie witnessed everything that was about to take place, it was terrible, absolutely terrible.

As the images began to disappear she was unaware of anything but the feeling of relief that letting go of the vision brought and she took a deep breath of relief, but then suddenly her thoughts became too crystal clear.

"Remy!" Tante Mattie screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was throwing a pair of jeans into her black backpack as she looked up at Irene, who was blind, but could still read your thoughts through your eyes. What was worse was that Irene was dead silent and that made Marie cringe.

"Don pull dat trick on meh Irene, dis is what you wanted!" snapped Marie.

"Not in the least my dear, I wanted you to be happy," said Irene plainly, "you don't seem very happy."

"Ah will be happy once ah get away from here, away from him," Marie said, pain in her voice.

"Tell me what happened love," Irene asked gently.

"Well, it's a short story. Ah begged Remy not to marry Belle an ah told him dat ah loved him. Den ah asked him to run away wit me to California. But he told meh ah was crazy, dat deep down he loved Belle, that he always had an always will. He said I was jus another piece of ass. Ah should've known dat he was jus usin meh, but ah guess it's all my fault! All ah want is to get away from him! To run to the edge of de earth an throw myself over!" Marie let a tear fall silently down her cheek as she threw a pair of shoes into her bag violently.

A smile crossed Irene's lips and she couldn't help but feel insulted, but at the same time she was proud of Marie for trying. "Did you really think that excuse would work Marie? Maybe a small town psychic will fall for it but not me."

Marie froze a white shirt still in her hand and she felt her jaw drop. What had she done wrong?

"Irene ah…"

"Sush Marie!" said Irene standing, holding out her arms.

Without hesitating Marie ran to her and buried her face in her shoulder as hot tears fell down her cheeks. It had been stupid of her to believe she could lie to Irene, she was not only wise, but she knew Marie better than anyone else.

Irene ran her fingers through her lovely Marie's hair and planted a hard kiss on her forehead before pushing the young girl from her. She was not one for words, but Marie knew Irene loved her and Irene understood Marie's love as well. So Irene made her parting words wise and short.

"Go Marie! Don't look back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours earlier…_

Marie pulled herself from Remy's arms and sat up as soon as she heard the words. Her eyes instantly locked hers and she realized he was serious.

"Remy," began Marie, rather hoarse, "what are ya askin meh?"

"I'm askin you to run away wit me," said Remy bluntly his hand moving to cup her cheek.

Marie breathed in deeply, using all her strength not to cry. She took his hand and kissed it hard, letting her lips linger. When she looked back to Remy tears filled her emerald eyes and she lost her ability to speak.

"Marie," said Remy quietly, raising himself and wrapping her in his arms. "All I need is a yes or a non. I'm leavin tonight no matter what, I can't bring myself to marry Belle, but I don't want to leave you behind. I love you Marie, come wit me."

Marie sunk into his embrace and felt his smooth heartbeat against her own, they were beating in rhythm, it was a silly thought to have at such a moment, but none the less it was the only thing Marie could think about.

Thump thump, you love him. Thump thump, he loves you. Thump thump, you can't live without him. Thump thump, you know the answer Marie.

"Yes," Marie said so lightly Remy could barely hear.

"What was dat cherie?" asked Remy running his hand down her spine.

Marie breathed in sharply. "Yes," she said slightly louder, but still whispering, "let's leave tonight and never come back."

Remy's hand stopped and he let it rest on her hip. His other hand made it's way to her other hip and he turned her against him, falling back himself so she was lying on top of him. She still had her head rested against his shoulder as she felt her thighs tingle with pleasure.

The tears ceased and Marie moved her head so she was looking down into his eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face and it made Marie's heart melt, it also caused a warm sensation in her lower stomach.

Marie moaned as she leaned down and kissed him lightly, letting the kiss linger till his hands grabbed her hair and he brought her closer for a more passionate kiss. Her hands made there way down to the middle of his chest where she pressed her palms against him and began to stroke. Once again she studied ever muscle in his body terrified that she'd missed something before.

When she found that she had not missed anything she removed her lips from his and began to kiss his neck. But he pulled slightly from her and claimed her own neck with his mouth. He let his tongue stroke the area where her neck began while taking in her scent, his hands tightening in her hair.

As Marie enjoyed his kissed she moved her hips against his and felt his arousal begin. The harder he kissed her the harder she rubbed against him, letting her body sink into his.

She was so lost in the feeling of his lips against her neck that she hadn't even noticed that he had made his way inside her. It wasn't until she felt him get harder that she pulled her neck from his lips so she could cry out in pleasure. For many moments Remy let her sit atop him, feeling her juices warm his cock.

She tried to move her hips but as soon as she did his hands left her hair and held her tightly. She was forced to sit there her body going through pleasurable pain as she was forced to feel him grow bigger but unable to do anything about it.

Marie whimpered and leaned into Remy's neck. She was accelerating in her excitement and she just wanted to ride him, but she realized he wasn't going to let her, she'd have to fight. As a wave of pleasure demanding more coursed her she bit on his neck, somewhat hard.

Remy felt the bit but refused to move, he wanted to give her the best experience he could offer, but her stubborn southern ways left her quite impatient. So he let her try and fight him as he went through a serious of hard bites and rough nail scratches, but he barely noticed, it only made him grow harder.

Marie realized that her efforts were useless and just let her body continue to be tortured. It was an amazing feeling but she wanted more, and she feared she wouldn't get it when she felt a shiver of pleasure and she let herself go overboard.

She hit Remy in the chest, mad that she had to end it like that. She was about to pull away when Remy thrust his hips against hers and her pleasure was intensified. She cried out his name loudly as his hips continued to thrust deeply into her.

Remy was impressed with her reaction time for soon her own hips her grinding hard against his. He continued to hold her close to him, feeling her breath against his neck as she cried his name and moaned with pleasure. Remy himself was struggling to breath, the faster they went the harder it was to keep his usual cool manner and he had to cry out himself.

Marie hadn't noticed, she could only feel her pleasure rising to meet his. They were getting unbelievably fast but neither noticed, Marie just continued to ride Remy till she felt her own release which bet Remy's by half a second. But when she stopped she felt Remy take one hard last thrust as his sperm warmed her pussy and she collapsed against him.

Both were unable to breath and they each had sweat dripping down their faces. It didn't matter, their bodies went together so perfectly it was incredible.

When they finally caught there breath both began to chuckle softly as they held each other, reminiscing about their second time of making love. It was a magical night and it would only get better, or that's what they both thought. Neither noticed a very quiet and observant Julien hiding in the shadows.


	14. Crash

Just for the record a few people need to know that I warned you at the beginning that the last chapter it was going to be hot so stop acting so surprised. As for everyone else I loved the reviews! I was away for so long and I was like hey let's give Marie and Remy one last good time before things start wrapping up! Now get out your tissues! Read Review Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Julien hadn't stayed for long and only saw them for a few seconds, but what he had heard was just what he needed to get the war between the Thieves and the Assassins firing again. He had craved for it for so long and he had hated the thought of his sister marrying a Theif, but now he had the perfect weapon to get what he wanted.

As he came running up the path to his home he saw his fathers Pinto and picked up his pace. He had very little time to explain and his assassin instincts were kicking in.

"Father, Belle!" Julien cried running through the front door.

Seconds later Marius was running from his study while Belle jumped off the coach and ran over to join her father and brother.

"What's wrong boy?" demanded Marius.

"It's Remy…" breathed Julien between his deep breaths.

"What happened?" exclaimed Belle her hands flying to her mouth. "He lose our weddin rings?"

"None," sighed Julien, "dere ain't gonna be no weddin Belle. Remy is runnin away wit de Mississippi whore! I jus don over heard dem say dat dey were runnin away den I saw much worse. Dey were hidin in de grass just a lil beyond de fallen old fallen log"

Belle's dark skin went pale and she simply stood there with her jaw gapping. She was about to speak but it was Marius who spoke first, "You telin me dat that good for nothin' bastard of Julien's is cheatin on my daughter a few days before de weddin'!? I warned Jean Luc in New York but I guess de dumb old bastard don know what is good for him! Julien holler for de boys we gonna go straight to dere damn mansion and kill dem all! An when I get my hands around dat lil son of a bitch I'm goin to rip his throat apart wit my own hands! Now Belle I want you to…"

Marius paused to look at his daughter but realized she was no longer standing by his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie threw her bag over the log then lifted herself up and climbed over.

There was no moon tonight. Everything was pitch black and the sky looked as if it was going to rain. It made Marie worry but she knew that darkness was crucial for their escape. Her head was still reeling from his offer; she still had some major doubts, mainly about Mystique. But she knew Irene had been right, Marie couldn't live her life being Mystiques little lap dog. It was time for her to take charge of her own life, but the first step just seemed too big and too scary. But Marie knew there was no going back now, she was a woman lost in love.

Marie sat down and let her head rest against the log. She had left the house through the window, ruining her and Remy's original plan. She was to pull off her fake runaway after his, but unfortunately Irene was too wise for a lie. Marie had a hunch that Irene had seen it quite some time ago, but she had never imagined Irene would let her go. She smiled at the thought and it widened just as she heard a pair of footsteps.

"Remy," Marie cried as she tilted her head so that she could look up at her love. She saw no one there and was about to raise herself when she felt a pair of heavy feet crash down on her shoulders.

Marie cried as she fell to the ground, her head hitting hard against the log.

Her vision was somewhat blurred but she could see the pair of feet, wearing familiar red heels, approach her side. Marie instantly knew it was Belle and tried to raise herself but Belle jammed her foot into Marie's stomach.

Marie gave another cry and cringed as she felt pain shoot through her body. The fact that it had been a damn four inch heel hadn't helped. How the hell a girl could fight in those things had confused Marie the first time Belle had bragged about it, then she thought it was a lie, now she felt first hand that Belle had actually told the truth.

"Get up bitch!" screamed Belle, throwing another kick into Marie's stomach. "You really dink dat you takin my man witout a fight! Now I said get up."

Marie scowled as she threw her hands to the ground and raised herself into a fighting position, despite the pain it caused.

"He was never your man swamp witch!" snapped Marie looking into Belle's firing eyes, matching her intensity, "But if you need meh to kick your ass in order to prove it trust meh I will!"

"You really dink dat he yours," cried Belle, throwing a useless punch because Marie jumped back quickly. "We talkin' bout de same man?" Belle threw another punch that made Marie jump again but Marie had to grab her stomach and Belle's third punch hit her right on the side of her head. "I don know who you in love wit! But I'm in love wit Remy LeBeau an even I ain't stupid enough to believe he love me back. He always been a cheater an he always will be! You dink you goin to change him? You, a little Mississippi whore who gives it up so damn easily, you probably dink dat he in love wit you! Sorry to tell you sweetie but Remy Lebeau don love nothin' but sex!"

Marie was able to keep herself on her feet, but her head was throbbing and though she was trying to block out what Belle said it sent a wave of nausea through her body. Marie tried to shake herself of the thought but was unable to get Belle's last words out of her head.

"Bite me bitch!" snarled Marie before she took one deep breath and charged at Belle.

Belle cried as she felt Marie's hands around her neck and she fell to the ground. For several moments Marie had her knees on Belle's arms as the swamp trash struggled for air, but one of Belle's unbelievably long legs found their way to Marie's side and she pushed forward.

Marie cried and as her whole body slammed against the earth. Belle was rising herself about to jump on Marie, but as she lunged forward Marie lifted her foot and kicked Belle right on the cheek. Belle fell again and her hand went to her lip, when she pulled it away there was a large amount of blood.

Marie was about to rise herself when she heard a crack of lightening and turned to look behind her. It was a bad move for she felt her legs being pulled and she hit the ground again.

Belle was still on the ground as she pulled Marie toward her and arose herself atop Marie as her hands went straight for her throat. Marie was able to stop both her hands, but Belle's boney knee was crushing her thigh and Marie couldn't move. Marie cried again as Belle put all her weight on her knee, but in doing so she let lose of her grip and Marie was able to flip Belle straight onto her back.

Marie got up quickly and put all her weight onto Belle's back. She heard Belle cry out in pain but Marie continued to push down on her. For several minutes Marie just stood there making sure Belle couldn't move, but Belle was one step ahead and managed to reach into her coat and pull out her gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was just opening the door when he heard Tante's cry. He was about to bolt to her when he heard the sound of a gun go off, followed by a bullet sliding through his shoulder.

Remy cried out but managed to shut the door and fall to the ground before the glass of the window was shattered by another bullet. He grabbed at his shoulder, which was now throbbing it pain, and he could feel his warm blood oozing from his wound.

Jean Luc came running out and dropped beside Remy who was still clenching his bleeding shoulder.

"Henry!" cried Jean Luc before he bent his head to avoid another shower of glass.

Jean Luc wrapped one of his arms around Remy's waist and pulled him into the living room. There was a lot of blood but Jean Luc didn't have time to look after Remy's wound, for as soon as Jean Luc set Remy down an angry Marius kicked down what was let of the door and had a very big machine gun in his hand.

Marius had no time to look for Jean Luc because the instant he stepped through the door Jean Luc threw himself into Marius's side, causing both men to fall to the floor.

Once Jean Luc had the upper hand he threw a series of hard punches into the older mans face while staying low enough to avoid the bullets from the guns that were still shooting repeatedly.

Henry finally came running down the stairs, his own gun in hand, and Christopher at his side. He had put his wife and son, plus the two older women, into one of the back rooms. His wife was smart if things went wrong she'd know how to get his son out alive.

Henry ran to the small corner by the door and thrust his back to the wall; he gave one quick prayer before he turned into the doorway and began to shoot randomly.

Christopher joined him as he had positioned himself on the other side of the door. They shot randomly for quite a few seconds before they retreated back to their safe spots.

In the meantime Jean Luc continued to throw punches at Marius. The gun had slid into the kitchen and Marius was desperately trying to get a hold of it. But Jean Luc kicked it yet farther and the old man was forced to take the punches.

"What you doin Marius?" cried Jean Luc. "Peace all des years an you gotta go off an ruin it!"

"I didn' ruin it!" Marius snapped back while at the same time coughing up a little blood. "Your damn step son is trying to make a fool out of me an leave my daughter at de aisle!"

Jean Luc punched Marius again then took his collar and pulled him forward, "What you talkin' about? Remy have no intention of leavin' Belle!"

Marius gave a small cruel laugh, "Den may I ask old man where de hell he went?"

Jean Luc turned to look at Remy but he found the living room was empty with nothing but a trail of blood leading to the window. Jean Luc literally lost his breath and sat with his mouth hanging open until Marius had taken advantage of the opportunity and sent a hard one on Jean Luc's face.


	15. Fate Is Revealed

LOVE LOVE LOVE THE REVIEWS! I really got some of you hooked, so let's continue! Read review enjoy!

Chapter 15

Marie jumped back just in time as Belle pulled the trigger and a bullet missed her foot by an inch. Marie backed up ready to kick but she hit a tree and before she could make a move Belle was on her feet with the pointing right at Marie's head.

"If you wanna fight Belle do it fair!" snarled Marie.

"Darlin' I don ever play fair before I ain't gonna start now!" Belle replied taking a few steps back, she wanted a good view of Marie suffering. "Now, de way I usually do dis is two shots in de knee, den one in de chest, an when I get bored I jus send one straight through de head. But I dink I be kind an jus skip to de last part."

"Much obliged!" Marie said firmly, though inside she was absolutely petrified.

"Bye bye Mississippi trash," Belle cooed as she slipped her finger to the trigger. Despite herself Marie had to close her eyes and that gave Belle a sense of satisfaction.

Marie's head was reeling with thoughts, it was like everything good in her life and everything bad clashed together for a battle over what her last thought would be. The vague memory of her mother came to her mind and then was replaced by Mystique's stern face, then went to Irene's loving one, followed by her father, and finally it set to Remy, but it went farther then that and she saw herself holding a small child in her arms with Remy at her side. A tear slipped out of her tightly shut eye but was washed away by the rain that began to fall.

Belle made a small evil little smile before she took in a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. But just as she did so her arm went flying up and the bullet went straight into the air.

Marie cringed at the sound and expected to feel some sort of pain. But when her body began to tremble she realized she was fine. She shot her eyes open and saw Remy, blood running down his white shirt, holding Belle's arm in the air. She was uselessly trying to break free and managed to shoot twice more, but Remy finally gave her a good shake and the gun went to the ground.

Belle tried to break free by using her other arm but Remy grabbed it and pushed her to the ground where she fell with a hard thump. Remy starred down at Belle's limp body to make sure she was out before he clenched his aching shoulder.

The second Jean Luc had let go of him Remy had darted for the window. He knew where Marie was and that she was in trouble, so he ran. Despite the pain that clenched his body he had ran with all his strength and when he had arrived he thought he had been too late.

For a moment when he saw Belle standing with her gun, that gruesome I killed someone look on her face, Remy thought his world had crashed, until he had heard his sweet Marie's voice. She sounded angry, but only he could tell that deep down she was afraid.

Just as a raindrop touched his cheek he lunged forward and grabbed Belle by the arm. For one brief moment he thought that a bullet would go straight through his head as she turned at the contact and shot in defense. After that it had been easy, one hard push and she was unconscious on the ground. That's when he finally felt the ache in his shoulder.

Marie couldn't believe her eyes; she almost ran into his arms but stopped herself and instead walked over and touched his elbow. He almost jumped at the contact but looked down at Marie and managed somewhat of a smile.

"What the hell were ya doing swamp rat?!" Marie hollered, feeling tears run down her cheek, mixing with the rain, which was pouring now. "Ya hurt an you decided to play de hero now! What if she had blasted your head off!"

"Would've been better den havin yours blown off cherie," replied Remy, wrapping his other arm around Marie. "Now you gotta get oughta here, I'm gonna go back to de house, dings are pretty bad."

"Not witout meh!" protested Marie, "we started dis now we gonna finish it!"

Remy couldn't help but smile, he nodded in agreement, after all he couldn't do much with his wounded arm, and Marie could keep guard over the ladies.

"Let's go then," said Remy leading the way for Marie.

"Not so fast der Lebeau!" came a voice from the shadows.

Before Marie could turn she felt something grab her elbow and she was pulled from Remy, finding herself caught in Julien's arms. Marie on instinct tried to throw him over her shoulder but she felt a kinfe caress her throat and she froze.

"Don't you damn assassins have any manners!" snapped Marie as she looked down at a long and shiny knife that was inches from her throat.

"Shut up bitch!" roared Julien pushing the knife against Marie's throat, just enough to make a small scratch. "Dis between Remy an I! Here is de deal; I let her go if you fight me to de death! I'm sick an tired of all dis talk of peace! I never wanted my sister to marry you an I never went a single day wit out wanting to watch you bleed Lebeau!"

"Same here Julien," snarled Remy, "jus let Marie go an I fight you!"

"Remy don't," hissed Marie, "ya hurt!"

"You heard me Julien!" continued Remy, "Let her go an let's do dis!"

"Finally!" laughed Julien as he pushed Marie away from him, his knife leaving a cut on Marie's neck, which began to bleed terribly.

Remy had no time to look at Marie, because next thing he knew he had both hands on Julien's shoulders and he was trying to keep him back. But the knife Julien had cut around the area of Remy's wound and Remy couldn't help but let go.

That gave Julien a chance to throw a hard punch into Remy's cheek that sent him reeling to the ground. But Remy got his bearings and sent his foot flying right into Julien's knee, Julien cried out and kicked Remy in the stomach, but before he could get himself straight Remy grabbed at Julien's wet foot and pulled.

Julien crashed into the ground, cutting his own side with his knife, enough to cause blood but no serious damage. He growled then flung himself, knife ready, over Remy. But Remy grabbed Julien by the shoulders and kept him at a safe distance, the knife however was dangerously close to his face and Remy couldn't tell exactly how close through the rain. He had one shot that would either result in Julien's death or his own; it all depended on how damn close the knife was. But Remy was a card player, he had put his life a stake before many times, and now he'd make his most dangerous bet ever.

Remy let go of one of Julien's shoulder and reached for the wrist with the knife, the knife was only a hair away from Remy's face but Remy twisted Julien's wrist, breaking it into an unbelievably painful position and thrust forward.

There was a loud cry and Remy could feel a warm liquid drip down his hand before he felt Julien go limp atop him. Remy closed his own eyes knowing he had gotten Julien right in the eye and had no wish to see it. He had only ever killed in such a brutal manner once before, it was an assassin trick, and Belle had taught it to him. Remy took in a deep breath and threw Julien off him before he raised himself to his feet.

Marie had witness the whole thing from the ground. Julien had cut her badly, but just under the amount of pressure that was deadly. Her hands were still clasped at her throat as Remy came running to her side and pulled her hands away to examine the wound.

The rain was washing away much of the blood and revealed the wound was still bleeding badly. Remy took one of his wet shirt sleeves and pulled hard on it, when he finally got a piece off he put it to Marie's throat and applied a very small amount of pressure. She coughed, but there was no blood, that was a good sign.

Marie managed to push Remy away so she could look him up and down, other than his previous wound and a new cut he was fine, but Marie worried about his blood lose, while he was worrying the same about her.

"Remy," Marie managed to whisper.

"I know love," Remy said silencing her with a light kiss, "we getting out of her now."

Remy wrapped one of his arms under her legs while he wrapped the other around her waist and raised her gently, she seemed to weigh nothing, and she didn't even hurt his wounds. But Remy wasn't thinking about himself at all as he began to walk in the direction of the house.

Marie felt herself relax against Remy as she continued to hold the little piece of wet shirt to her throat. Things hadn't gone like they had planned but both had made it out alive, that's all Marie cared about. It was a shame Julien had to die so brutally, but the pig got what he deserved, Marie thought, now only if Belle wasn't in the way.

"Belle," Marie whispered in shock as she squirmed to look behind Remy, but it was too late, she saw the wet, muddy blonde on the ground, gun in hand, and Marie screamed at the same time Belle pulled the trigger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Lebeau mansion the ladies and little Theoren were sitting around the small extra bedroom at the farthest end of the house. Mercy had the sleeping Theoren in one arm while the other was in position to grab the gun that was nestled at her side as they lay on the bed. Mercy may not have looked like it but she had been part of a guild once and whenever her family's life was at stake she could muster every tactic, every move, every trick in order to protect them.

The two older women were each sitting in chairs in the corner of the room. Irene sat calmly her hands in her lap, while Tante Mattie sat sobbing silently. Mercy and Irene had practically had to carry the woman into the room and once there had to convince her she needed to stop her wild hysterical crying if she wanted Theoren to stay safe. So she sat, her tears never ceasing, feeling the soul of her Remy drain from his body, any second she would feel it, well actually she would feel nothing, he'd be gone, dead at the hands of an assassin.

Irene was unable to bear the other older woman's constant sobs; it was obvious that Mercy and she were not related. When it came time for it Mercy was a fighter and knew how to stay in control, Mattie on the other hand just broke down, and for what? A damn vision?

"Would you stop your crying Mattie," snapped Irene quietly. "You do yourself and your family no good."

"How can I stop?" sighed Mattie removing her hands from her tear stained face. "My Remy is gonna die an it's all cause of your granddaughter. I should've had Jean Luc send her away when I first got my vision, I knew I should've."

"Don't speak to me of visions Mattie. You are my dear friend but you are a fool. You see something awful and can't even handle to go any farther than that. As for Marie she's Remy's angel and you know it as well as I do."

"How can I know that!" snapped Mattie, "He won't even live long enough to be saved!"

"You damn fool," replied Irene taking one of Mattie's wrists and squeezing hard. "Look into the future and see for yourself, any wise woman must know that for a new life to begin a great sacrifice must be paid! New blood must be shed! Can't you see it?"

Mattie's eyes grew wide, "I can't," she gasped, "it's too painful!"

"Then be a blind fool your whole life Mattie!" Irene said before letting go of Mattie's wrist.

Mattie starred at Irene for several moments. The woman had more power than her own; she had known that since they first met. But for Irene to suggest Mattie could sit down and watch her own nephew die was preposterous, then again those last words that Irene had said were true.

Mattie sobbed again before she took in a deep breath, she had to know, she couldn't sit around watching and waiting. She closed her eyes and tapped into her psychic sense that lingered through her always. It was strong in her misery and for a moment Mattie thought she couldn't do it, but she opened herself to its current and her mind drifted to the future.

Mattie gasped and opened her eyes to find a smiling Irene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was still screaming as she felt Remy's grip loosen and she fell to the ground along with him. Only she had managed to raise herself to her knees, Remy was laying face down to the ground, blood gushing from his left shoulder a little above his heart.

Marie screamed again as she reached down to touch Remy but felt another bullet slide past her head. She looked up, and though it was dark and hard to see through the rain, she made out the shape of Belle.

Belle had become conscious just in time to see the fight between Julien and Remy begin, she had stayed low, knowing her brother would kill Remy, and that she could rise once he was done and finish off Marie. She smiled when she saw Julien topple Remy and had him in the classic assassin position, but what followed shocked her to her very core. Remy had taken her own trick that she had taught him years before and used it to kill her own brother.

The rest of what happened seemed like a blur, it wasn't until she actually fired the gun that she snapped out of her haze and realized what she had done. She had shot her own love, but he had killed her own brother, and that deserved death. As for Marie the extra shot was just for fun. Something swept over Belle and she let out a terrible laugh that sent a wave of hatred through Marie, the stupid bitch was enjoying this, every minute of it.

Marie, not caring whether she lived or not stood in full view and walked slowly towards Belle, the girl continued to laugh as she fired again and again, each one miraculously missing Marie. Belle just continued to laugh as Marie came closer, but she quit laughing as Marie reached out and grabbed the gun from Belle's hand.

Marie knew it was a shame that she wouldn't kill the bitch while she was in her right mind, but a crazy Belle was better than nothing at all. Marie didn't even have to have to think about it, once the gun was in her hand she closed her eyes then pulled the trigger, sending a clean shot through Belle's head.

She didn't open her eyes for several minutes. She let the gun fall to the ground then turned before she opened her eyes and looked over to Remy. She began to sob as she ran back to Remy's side and gently pushed him so that he was laying face up. She set his head in her lap and laid her fingers on his neck, there was still a pulse, but a weak one.

"Remy," Marie croaked while tears and raindrops slid down her cheeks. "Remy! Don die on meh! Don you leave meh to! Oh gaw'd ah love you, ah love you so much! Jus breath Remy! Please!" Marie continued to sob as she simply held Remy in her arms whispering I love you over and over, but it was no use, with each word his pulse grew slower.


	16. How To Go On

THE FINAL CHAPTER! Is Remy dead? Will the X-men show up? These questions will be answered! So excited! Read review enjoy!

Chapter 16

"Ah love you…" Marie continued to whisper over and over. Remy was still alive, but barely, and she was unable to move him. It wasn't the most appropriate time to think about it but at that moment she hated her powers more than ever, she hated the fact that they were so damn useless. If only she could heal, fly, or even be a telepath there would still be a way to save him. But she was just Marie; the girl life had cursed by depriving her of human touch, and then was cruel enough to allow Remy's powers to coincide with her own, but the worst part was that she fell in love. Her heart seemed to shrivel as her world came crashing around her, she couldn't live without Remy, she just couldn't.

Marie continued to sob as she tried yet again to lift him. She used all her physical strength but could only move him slightly, it was hopeless.

"Fuck!" Marie cried laying her forehead against Remy's. "Don't you die on meh! You hear meh Remy, don you die on me!" The last part of her speech she screamed as loud as she could as another set of heavy hot tears streamed down her face.

"No one's dying on my watch kid!" came a husky voice from behind Marie.

She turned to see a large gruffy looking man in a yellow suit and a much younger man in a blue suit with glasses standing beside him. The man in the blue suit walked over to Marie and took her elbow and gently pulled her away from Remy. At the same time the much older man picked him up like he was nothing and began to walk into the swamp. The younger man, his hand still on Marie's elbow, followed behind. Marie wasn't sure who they were or what they wanted, but if they were willing to help Remy she didn't care.

They walked for what seemed like ages though Marie knew it was only a few minutes till they came to a large clearing where there sat a large plane. Marie's eyes widened as they approached and a metal walkway slide from the wide doors. She followed the strange young man up and observed her surroundings briefly; she was more worried about Remy. When she noticed that the older man was taking him into one of the back rooms she ran to him and rested her hand on Remy's.

"Can you help him?" Marie asked.

"I can't," replied the husky voice, "but doctor McCoy can. As for you kid, go with Scott and his wife will help you with that nasty cut. Don't worry bout the boy, he's gonna be fine."

Marie had some serious doubts but she listened to the older man and went back to the younger man named Scott. He silently led her to one of the coaches and waved just as a beautiful red head emerged from the control room. She smiled warmly and got on her knees before Marie. She had a pair of gloves on as she took Marie's face into her hands and tilted her neck back to observe the wound.

"Hello Marie," she said. "My name is Jean Grey, I mean Jean Summers. Sorry I'm still getting use to this married thing," she chuckled while throwing a quick smile at her husband. "I know about your powers and you have nothing to fear, I will be extremely careful. Now let's wash away some of this blood and get you some clean clothes. If you wouldn't mind leaving us alone for awhile Scott I'd like to help Marie."

Scott nodded and turned toward the little medical room to assist Logan and the Dr. He knew Jean would be alright, she had a way of dealing with people that made them relax.

It worked as Marie relaxed while the older girl gently used a warm towel to wash away the dried blood, smiling at her reassuringly every time there was a little pain. Once Jean had all the blood removed she observed the wound, the girl must've had the graces of the angels because the cut was only a hair gentle enough to not cut her jugular. It was good to see it had quit bleeding but there was a significant amount of dirt and swamp residue that threatened to infect it.

"Hold still while I apply a little something to keep it clean, it may hurt just a bit."

Marie didn't hear her or feel the pain; she just kept her eyes on the ceiling, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She was so worried about Remy, for a second she thought she would lose him, and it still left her in physical pain to think about it. Tears continued to fall as Jean put a bandage over the wound and offered to help her dress. Marie declined and put on the pair of black pants and the white shirt on herself as Jean observed her bruises to make sure they were only minor.

Once she was done Marie laid on the coach and felt a heavy wave of tiredness fall over her. Jean took a blanket from one of the overhead compartments and laid it over Marie before taking a seat next to the young girl. Marie continued to cry as Jean began caressing her hair with her fingers. Marie continued to grow yet even more tired, she knew it was something that the older girl was doing to her mind, and that she should just let sleep engulf her, but Marie persisted and just let tears fall freely down her face. Eventually, Jean won the battle and Marie closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon before anyone in the Lebeau mansion awoke. It had been a long night, but the fight did not last long, once Marius had managed to squirm out of Jean Luc's grasp he had ran like a terrified little boy. His men soon followed and the rest of the evening till the crack of dawn had been spent searching for Marie and Remy.

Jean Luc was the one who found Belle and Julien's dead bodies. He felt no need to tell the others, he knew his step son and Remy would only kill if it was life or death situation. When he returned from the house he simply told the others that they had left, ran away most likely.

Mercy had cried along with Tante Mattie, while Theoren and Henry looked sad, the only person who didn't look distressed was Irene. Many years ago the old woman had foreseen Marie seeking shelter with the X-men, she just wasn't sure how, until they had come to Louisiana. She had known that Remy LeBeau and Marie had fates that aligned perfectly, though if not interpreted correctly it seemed like a disaster. Which is what Mattie had done; she had been so concerned for Remy's protection that she hadn't realized sometimes it takes sacrifice to start a new life.

Both women were happy for their little ones. They were safe now and would be rid of the south forever. As for themselves life would be completely different as well. Mattie knew the war between the two guilds would re ignite itself and Irene knew this as well, but she decided to stay anyway. Mystique was out there somewhere ruining her life and Irene wanted nothing to do with it.

So as they all sat around the kitchen table Irene smiled at the fact that she had a new family, though she'd never love them as much as Marie, they needed her just as badly as she needed them. The future came clearly into view for her and it held both tragic moments and joyous moments. Irene was wise enough to know that life wasn't easy but to live life was better than to miss out on it and she knew that her little Marie had learned the secret as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unbelievably hot summer day and Marie took advantage of it by lying out on the lawn of the Institute. Kurt hadn't mowed yet, so the grass was high, and that gave Marie a sense of home. Even though she had just turned twenty seven and had lived in Bayville for nearly ten years she still missed Mississippi once in a while. But then reality hit her and she realized that she was home, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Mommy!" she heard a little cry from the distance. Marie raised herself on her elbows and watched as the lovely two year old came running in his cute baby way toward her. Behind him was his father, her husband, Remy. It still amazed her how much little Zacharie looked like his father. He had the same light brown hair and face shape, along with his fathers smile, the only thing he had of Marie's were two green emerald eyes.

Marie opened her arms as little Zacharie ran right to her giggling wildly. She took him in her arms and set him in her lap so that his head was leaned against her shoulder. Besides Remy, her little Zacharie was the only other person in the world she could touch, she had been so scared at first that she wouldn't be able to, but when she first held him in her arms she could feel his fathers energy running through him.

The little boys giggling stopped and was replaced with a loud yawn, it was his nap time, but Marie didn't feel like letting him go just yet. His eyes began to close and his breathing grew heavy.

Smiling, Marie gave Zacharie a kiss on his soft little head, then looked up at her husband who was standing over them. He was smiling right back as he observed his son in his wife's arms. He had a beautiful and healthy son, along with a sweet and loving wife, who even after child birth looked amazing.

Remy took a seat behind Marie and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. It had been so many years since they had met and fell in love, it had been a rough fight, but once they had gotten out of Louisiana things had just settled naturally and perfectly. They had both been admitted to the X-men team and came to love everyone like they were family. As for his real family Remy managed to keep some form of contact. Apparently Henry decided to get Mercy, Theoren, Mattie, and Irene out of Louisiana and they were living out in California. As for Jean Luc all that Remy really knew was that he was alive and stirring up trouble with the assassins. Remy had invited him to the wedding that occurred exactly two years after they left, but the old man hadn't shown up. It had hurt Remy a little, but when he considered the life he had now his old life seemed to be a vague dream.

Marie leaned against Remy and let her head rest against his chest. She looked up into his shinning red eyes and smiled. He looked back into her emerald one and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back and they stayed like that till they both were breathless. Marie tightened her grip around the sleeping the child and felt her own eyes grow heavy.

"What do ya say we all take a nap sugah?"

"Sounds good to dis Cajun," replied Remy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Marie awoke to the sound of something crashing downstairs. She sighed and rolled over so she was snuggled against Remy's chest. It was one of the few peaceful naps they had taken in a long time. Little Zacharie, who usually had trouble sleeping, was in the room right beside them sleeping like a log.

Marie was about to drift into sleep again when she felt a pair of lips brush against her forehead, then her cheek, then the tip of her nose. Marie slowly opened her eyes but closed them again as she felt Remy's lips against hers and she was absorbed in his kiss. Her arms made their way around his neck and she pulled him yet closer to her.

When she finally pulled away she whispered, "Ah love ya swamp rat."

"Je vous aime," replied Remy, "je vous aime."

The End


End file.
